Total Recall
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: When Finn goes for virtual vacation memories of the planet Mars, an unexpected and harrowing series of events forces him to go to the planet for real, or does he?
1. The Dream

**Author's Note: Okay before you read this story I have to get something off my back. You see at the ending to my Rock of Ages story you would see a preview of a story I was working on. Well here's the thing I decided to put that story on hold at the moment to work on this new story I've had on my mind. I'm talking about doing an Adventure Time verison of the 1990 film Total Recall. I thought in some way that could be an interesting story to write. But enough talking here's the Adventure Time version of Total Recall.**

Chapter 1 The Dream

We find ourselves on Mars where there are two astronauts searching the planet. The two are seen as a couple and they both seem to be enjoying themselves. However one of the astronauts walks from the precipice down a gradual slope and the ground gives way underneath him. He falls down and his visor hits a rock which caused a small crack to spread, and before long it blows out. The astronauts starts to decompress, his breath is drawn out, his face puffs up, his eyes bulge and his tongue protrudes. The astronaut needed oxygen, but it was to late and his eyes expl-.

"Ahhhh" he wakes up and pants heavily. "Finn? Are you alright?" his pink haired wife wakes up next to him and tries to comfort him. "You were dreaming. It's O.K." Finn was starting to come back to reality. "Was it about Mars?" Finn nods, troubled. The pink haired girl then kisses him. "Is that better?" he nods "Poor baby. This is getting to be an obsession." the pink haired girl then hugged him as he started to relax.

"Was she there?" she asked. The question confused Finn. "Who?" "The black haired girl you told me about." "Haha Bonnie, I don't believe it...You're jealous of a dream!" "Who is she?" "Nobody." "Nobody?!" she then get down onto him "What's her name?" "I don't know." "Tell me!" Bonnie then straddles Finn, and he laughs so hard he can't defend himself. "It's not funny, Finn. You dream about her every night." "But I'm always home by morning."

He grabs Bonnie's wrists and immobilizes her in the infamous pretzel grip. "Let me go!" "Aw, come on, baby...You know you're the girl of my dreams." She then stopped resisting. "...You mean it?" "You know I do." Finn then lets her go, and Bonnie entwines him in her long, athletic legs. "I'll give you something to dream about."

**Author's Note: There you go the first chapter is out. Now recently I saw the remake to Total Recall and all I can say is that the original was better. Also the new episode of Adventure Time comes out tomorrow and I cant wait to see how it turns out.**


	2. I wanna go to Mars

**Author's Note: Wow...Just wow...I'm actually surprised on how King Worm turned out. The ending to the episode could mean that all those adventures that Finn and Jake had and all the people they met after Evicted were all just a dream. But I'm probably the only one who's thinking that. Anyways on with the reviews.**

**Wassupp13: I liked the one with him to.**

**He23t: Indead**

Chapter 2 I wanna go to Mars

We find Finn sitting down watching the news. "The chairman defended the attack, saying that space-based weapons are our only defense against the southern block's numerical superiority. And more violence last night on Mars where terrorists demanding independence. Once again halted the extraction of terbinium ore." the screen then shows the attacks from last night.

"Abraham Lincon and his so-called freedom brigade claimed credit for this latest bombing, which attempted to reopen the sealed-off Pyramid Mines... Mars military restored order with minimal use of force and all damage to the strategic facility was repaired within hours." we then cut to the action "No cameras!" said one of the people.

"With one mine already closed, Mars administrator Simon Petrikov vowed that troops would be used if necessary to keep production at full capacity." Bonnie presses the remote control. As soon as she did the TV screen transforms into an environmental window. "No wonder you're having nightmares. You're always watching the news." she said as she sat down and buttered her toast. "Bonnie..." Finn said "Yeah, Finn?" "Let's do it." "Do what?" "Move to Mars."

That caused her to stop buttering her toast. "Finn, do you have to spoil a perfectly wonderful morning." "Just think about it." "Finn, we've been through this a million times. You'd hate it on Mars. It's dry, it's ugly, it's boring! I mean, really, a revolution could break out there any minute." she explained exasperated "Petrikov says it's just a few extremists." "And you believe him?" "All right, forget about it."

Finn then clicks on the remote and the TV is turned back on and it shows a press conference. "Do you want to give them independence?" the reporter asked "Absolutely not. Mars was colonized by the Northern Block at enormous expense. Our entire war effort depends on their turbinium." Simon explained. Bonnie then straddles Finn seductively, obscuring his view. "Finn, maybe we should take a trip." "Bonnie, move." "There's lots nicer places than Mars." back at the press conference "...and it's ridiculous to think we're going to give it away just because a bunch of lazy mutants think they own the planet." "What about Saturn? Don't you wanna see Saturn? Everybody says it's gorgeous." Bonnie said trying to convince him. Finn stretches to see around Bonnie. She then playfully leans with him.

"Any comment, sir, on the rumor you closed the Pyramid Mine because you found alien artifacts inside?" that got everyone at the conference to laugh. "We could take one of those long space cruises. The kind with nothing to do." Bonnie suggested as she traps him into a long kiss. "Pat, I wish we could find some nice alien artifacts. Our tourist industry could use a boost...But the fact is, it's Mr. Linkon and his terrorists who spread these rumors, to undermine trust in the government." they then cut back to the studio. "That's it for the news. Stay tuned for Christine and the weather. But first this."

It then cuts to a commercial for American Express: "Don't leave Earth without it." Bonnie finally ends the kiss. "Well...What do you say?" the pink haired girl asked "I'm late." Finn trudges to the door, discouraged. Bonnie is concerned so she catches him before he can leave. "Finn...I know it's hard being in a new town, but let's at least give it a chance here. Okay?" "Bonnie, don't you understand? I feel I was meant for something more than this. I want to do something with my life. I want to be somebody." Bonnie strokes his cheek and looks into his eyes adoringly. "You are somebody. You're the man I love." "Bye." Finn then hugs Bonnie hard, grateful for her love and support. However he still somehow felt unsatisfied. They kiss good-bye, and Bonnie watches him head down the hallway to work.

"Have a nice day." was all she could say before he was gone.

**Author's Note: Gasp I just realised that the theory that I said at the beginning could be an interesting story.**


	3. What is Rekall

**Author's Note: Well I know how I want a story I'm working on to go. But I just dont know how to make it work. I might even abandon it all together. But anyway on with the reviews.**

**Wassupp13: Are you okay?**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 3 What is Rekall

We find Finn on the subway trying to get to work but suddenly sees a commercial. "Would you like to ski but you're snowed under with work? Do you dream of a vacation at the bottom of the ocean but you can't float the bill? Have you always wanted to climb the mountains of Mars but now you're over the hill? Then come to Rekall Incorporated where you can buy the memory of your ideal vacation cheaper, safer and better than the real thing. So don't let life pass you by. Call Rekall for the memory of a lifetime."

"For the memory of a lifetime. Rekall, Rekall, Rekall" as a chorus of sirens chant, the guy who explained opens his cupped hands and a butterfly flutters out. The screen then shows the Rekall LOGO and a twelve-digit phone number. As the commercial ends it left Finn intrigue.

We then find Finn working at a construction site "Jake...JAKE! You ever hear of Rekall?" Finn asked "Rekall?" Jake said confused "Where they sell those fake memories." "Oh, Rekall. Rekall, Rekall, Rekall. Thinking of going there?" "I don't know, maybe." "Well, don't." "Why not?" "A friend of mine tried one of there special offers, nearly got himself lobotomized." Jake explained "No shit?" "Don't fuck with your brain. It ain't worth it." Jake said as he went back to work "I guess not." Finn responded as he went back to work.

Later

Finn walks through an almost desolate plaza and enters through the glass doors. He then walks to the console in the center of the floor. Finn then selects REKALL, INC. from a long list of names. The screen then displays the location and personnel. Finn then walks into the office and greets the receptionist. "Hello." after hearing that she hides her stuff and gives Finn a big smile "Good afternoon. Welcome to Rekall." "Finn Shada I have an appointment."

She then goes to the video intercom "Bubba" "Yeah" "Finn Shada is here to see you." "I'll be right out." Bubba then hangs up. "Just one minute, Mr. Shada." "Thank you." she then continues what she was doing before he walked in. "Finn, Bubba Gumball. Good to see you." he said as he shook Finn's hand "Nice to meet you." "Come on in." he said as they headed to his office. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." "Thank you."

"Now help me out here, Finn. You were interested in a memory of uh-" "Mars." Finn responded "Yeah. Mars." he said unenthusiastic "Is there a problem?" Finn asked. "Uh...To be perfectly honest with you Finn if outer space is your thing. I think you'd be much happier with one of our Saturn cruises. Everybody raves about 'em" "I'm not interested in Saturn. I said Mars." Finn replied

"Okay. You're the boss. Mars it is." he then turns on the TV to show Mars. "Now, let me see. The basic Mars package will run you 899 credits. Now, that's for two full weeks of memories, complete in every detail. If you want a longer trip it will cost extra because it's a deeper implant." "What's in the two-week package?" Finn asked

"First of all Finn let me tell you when you go Rekall, you get nothing but first-class memories. Private cabin in the shuttle, deluxe suite at the Hilton, plus all the major sights: Mount Pyramid, the Grand Canals, and, of course, Venusville." Gumball explained "But how real does it seem?" Finn asked "As real as any memory in your head." "Cmon don't bullshit me." "I'm telling you, Finn, your brain won't know the difference and thats guaranteed, or your money back." "What about the guy you lobotomized? Did he get a refund?"

There was a long silence until all Bubba could was nervously laugh. "You're talking ancient history, Finn. Nowadays, traveling with Rekall is safer than getting on a rocket." He then types something "Look at the statistics." Numbers and graphs appear on the monitor. "Besides, a real holiday's a big pain in the butt: lost luggage, lousy weather, crooked taxi drivers. When you go with Rekall, everything's perfect. So whaddaya say?" Finn ponders his decision until he finally spoke "All right." "Smart move.""While you fill out this questionnaire, I'll familiarize you with some of our options." "No options."

"Whatever you say. But let me ask you one is it that is exactly the same about every vacation you've ever taken?" "...I give up." "You. You're the same. No matter where you go, there you are. Always the same old you. Let me suggest that you take a vacation from yourself. I know it sounds wild, but it's the latest thing in travel. We call it an Ego Trip" "No I'm not interested."

"You're gonna love this, Finn. We offer you a choice of alternate identities during your trip. Face it why go to Mars as a tourist when you can go as a playboy, or a famous jock or-" "Secret agent. How much is that?" Finn asked "Aaah, let me tantalize you. You're a top operative, back under deep cover on your most important mission. People are trying to kill you left and right. You meet a beautiful, exotic woman..." Bubba then stops "Go on"

"I don't wanna spoil it for you, Finn. Just rest assured, by the time the trip is over, you get the girl, you kill the bad guys, and you save the entire planet. Now you tell me. Isnt that worth a measly three hundred credits?" after Bubba finishes explaining Finn smiles reluctantly.

Finn then sits in a chair as someone is setting him up. "Is this your first trip?" "Mm-hmm." "Well don't worry. Things hardly ever fuck up around here." then another person walks in. "Good evening..." she checks the video-chart "Finn. I'm Dr. Princess." "Nice to meet." "Nurse Pound Cake, patch in matrix 62B, 37, and uh. Would you like us to integrate some alien stuff?" "Sure. Why not?"

Finn then looks at the scene "Two-headed monsters?" "Don't you keep up with the news? We're doing alien artifacts now." "It's wild." the guy responded "Yeah, they date back a million years..." she then pick up something and hand it to nurse pound cake. "That's a new one. Blue sky on Mars." she responds "Been married long?" the doctor asked as she strapped him in "Eight years."

"Oh, I see slipping away for a little hanky-panky." "No, I've just always been fascinated by Mars." Finn responded "All systems go." the nurse responded "Then we're all set." the doctor said as she fastens the last strap. "Ready for dreamland?" Finn nods and the doctor shoots him in the neck with the medicine gun. "I'll be asking you a few questions, Finn, as we can fine tune the ego program. Answer honestly, and you'll enjoy yourself a whole lot more. She explained as Finn began to feel the effects of the anaesthetic.

"Your sexual orientation?" "Hetero." "So how do you like your women?" Finn looks drowsily at a schematic female outline on a computer screen. "Blonde, brunette, redhead?" "Raven Haired" "Slim, athletic, voluptuous?" Finn was woozy "Athletic." Demure. Aggressive. Sleazy. Be honest." "Sleazy...and Demure" "41a Nurse" "Boy is he gonna have a wild time. He wont want to go back." the nurse said.

**Author's Note: Gumball does have a point about vacations.**


	4. Some Men Tried To Kill Me

**Author's Note: Sorry for not getting this out yesterday. Some things came up and it slowed me down from finishing this. On with the reviews.**

**Wassupp13: Well I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also thanks.**

Chapter 4 Some Men Tried To Kill Me

We find Bubba talking with another prospective client, a spinsterish, middle-aged woman, "So, what do you say?" Bubba asked "I'm not so sure. But there won't be any souvenirs." the woman complained "Not true. For just a few credits more, we supply T-shirts, snapshots of you at the sights, and letters from-" The videophone rings, and Dr. Princess appears on his screen. "Bubba?" "What is it?" he asked impatient "You better get down here." "I'm with an very important client." "It looks like we got another schizoid embolism." that got Bubba's full attention. "I'll be right back." "Uh Mr. Gumball, Mr. Gumball" the client said before he was gone.

"Bubba, what's wrong?" the receptionist asked "Don't let her leave" Bubba said as he strides into the memory studio. When he arrived he saw Finn shouting and violently struggling to break the straps that were holding him down. "GET OFF!" he shouted as he kicked nurse poundcake to the side. "YOU BLEW MY COVER!"

"What the fuck is going on here?! You can't install a simple goddamn double implant?!" Bubba asked "It's not my fault. We hit a memory cap." the doctor said trying to hold Finn down "They'll be here any minute! They'll kill you all!" Finn said as he kept on fighting "What he talking about?" Bubba asked "I dont know" the doctor responded "Let me go!" "Finn, try to calm down." Finn then breaks the strap holding his right arm and grabs Bubba by the throat. "My name's not Finn." he said quietly but menacing. Bubba was choking and he tries to pry Finn's hand from his neck, but he can't loosen the iron grip.

"Untie me now! Let me go!" "Nurse, grab his leg!" the nurse rushes over and grabs Finn's leg down. Bubba's eyes are bulging, Dr. Princess frantically jabs a Syringe gun into Finn's thigh and fires dose after does until Finn's grip weakens and he passes out. "Are you all right? Listen to me. He's been going on and on about Mars. He has really been there." the doctor explained.

"Use your head, you dumb bitch! He's acting out the secret agent role from his Ego Trip!" Bubba responded "I'm afraid that's not possible.""Why not?" "We haven't implanted it yet." Bubba then fell silent. Suddenly he's terrified. "Oh shit...Oh shit..." "I've been trying to tell you. Someone erased his memory." "Excuse me, someone? We're talking the fucking Agency!" the nurse responded "Shut up!" the doctor then slaps the nurse across the face. "Bubba, the client's gone." the receptionist said

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do. Melinda, cover up any memory he has of us or Rekall." "I'll do what I can. It's getting messy in there." the doctor responded "Nurse, dump him in a cab. Around the corner. Betty, you help her. I'm gonna destroy his file and refund his money. And if anybody comes asking we've never heard of Finn Shada."

Later

Finn slowly starts to wake up. "Where am I?" Finn asked "You're in a NeptrCab!" Neptr said "I mean...what am I doing here?" "I'm sorry. Would you please rephrase the question." "How did I get in this taxi?!" he asked impatient, and enunciated. "The door opened. You got in." Neptr responded "Hell of a day, isn't it?" the robot then asked. They drove for a while until they arrived at the commons. "This okay?" the driver asked. "Right here." "Thank you for taking Neptrcab." "Thank you." "Hope you enjoyed the ride."

Finn then walk out of the vechicle and his confronted with his co-worker Jake. "Hey, Finn." "Jake." "How was your trip to Mars?" "What trip?" "You went to Rekall. Remember?" "I did?" "Yeah, you did. "I told you not to, but you went anyway." "What are you, my father?" "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." "Listen I'm already late, thank you very much but-" Finn said as he headed upstairs but suddenly, three large men grab Finn and rush him back downstairs to Jake who now holding a gun.

"Okay, bring him. Come on, move it! Let's go get that drink. Move it!" Finn and the three men march Finn along an interior corridor. "Whats the hell is going on? What the fuck did I do wrong?" Tell me!" "You blabbed Finn. You blabbed about Mars!" Jake answered. "Are you crazy? I don't even know anything about Mars!" Finn told him "You should've listened to me, Finn. I was there to keep you out of trouble."

The goons throw Finn against a wall and twist his arms behind his back. "Jake, you're making a big mistake! You've got me mixed up with somebody else!" "Unh-uh, pal. You've got yourself mixed up with somebody el-" Finn kicks with both legs one to Jake and one to the other Goon facing him. Then he throws the goons holding him against the wall and cracks their heads together before throwing them aside. Then he kicks Jake's gun out of his hand and kicks the goon to his right in the stomach, then knees him in the face. After doing that he karate chops the goon to his left in the face. Then he steps forward onto Jakes's neck. Jake tries reaching up and Finn grabs his arms and cracks his neck by pulling up. Then the kicked goon attacks Finn by grabbing his neck. However Finn gains the advantage and cracks the goon's neck. However Finn wrestles the gun from his and shoots him in the back, he then drops him and shoots the last Goon. After realizing that he just killed 4 people he runs away.

Later **(again)**

We find Bonnie imitating the movements of the holo-model playing tennis, making minor adjustments to her form until they are completely in sync. "And pivot... and serve...and shift... and stroke...Very good. Perfect form." The hologram then glows bright red and colors the room. The front door suddenly flies open, and Finn enters, breathless. "Hi, honey." Finn darts around the apartment turning off every light in the place.

"What are you doing?" "Some men just tried to kill me!" Finn said as he turns a switch at the holo-console, and the hologram disappears. Bonnie just stands there, alarmed, as Finn keeps turning off lights. "Muggers?! Finn, are you all right?" "No! Spies or something. And Jake from work was...Get down!" Finn drags her to the floor. "Jake from work he was the boss." Bonnie was completly bewildered "Take it easy Finn. Tell me exactly what happened? Why would "spies" want to kill you?" "I don't know! It had something to do with Mars."

"Mars? You've never even been to Mars." "I know it sounds crazy, but I went to this Rekall place after work, and-" Bonnie then grabs him looking angry "You went to those brain butchers?!" "Let me finish!" "What did they do to you? Tell me!" "I got a trip to Mars." "Oh God, Finn." she couldnt believe he did that. "Forget Rekall, will you! These men were going to kill me." "Finn, nobody tried to kill you." "They did! But I killed them!" "...Listen to me sweetheart. Those assholes at Rekall have fucked up your mind, and you're having paranoid delusions." Finn then holds up his hands, which are covered with blood. "You call this a delusion?!" Bonnie is stunned. He dashes to the bathroom "Finn...Finn, I'm calling a doctor." "Don't! Don't call anybody!" But its to late and a man appears on the videoscreen. "Hello. How can I help?"

**Author's Note: Why were they trying to kill him? Why were they saying he went to Mars? Find out on the next chapter.**


	5. Your Not Who You Think You Are

**Author's Note: Well today the Expendables 2 comes out and its gonna be awesome. On with the reviews.**

**Wassup13: Well that's a good thing.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 5 Your Not Who You Think You Are

We find Finn looking at himself in the mirror. He twists the faucet and washes the blood off his hands. After doing that he splashes water on his face, takes a deep breath, dries off, then opens the bathroom door. But suddenly someone tries to shoot Finn but misses him. He dives forward and scrambles into the living area. "Bonnie! Run!" Finn hides behind the bar, and peeks over the edge.. Bullets shatter bottles and glasses all around him. He creeps around the bar and jumps toward the far wall. His assailant fires and looks for him with a flashlight. Finn lands behind the dining table and goes for the chair next to the shelves. As his assailant fires again, Finn throws a chair and runs after it to attack the assailant.

Their fighting silhouettes are visible against the window. He turns on the lights and Finn finds out that the person he got in a chokehold was none other than his wife! "Bonnie?" but before he could say anything else she elbows him in the ribs, hits him in the balls, then punches him in the face. She then continues her assault on Finn pushing him backwards along the kitchen counter. All Finn could do was merely defends himself, unwilling to strike his wife. Under this handicap, he absorbs savage blows that would kill a lesser man. As Bonnie winds up for the coup de grace, he grabs her and throws her over the counter. She flies all the way to the kitchen, where she lies dazed. Finn recovers his breath.

"Bonnie, why are you doing this?" Bonnie then grabbed a carving knife from the wall and charges Finn. Lucky for Finn he was able to tumble away just in time. She pursues him, doing her best to slice him open. After a while Finn disarms her. But she didn't give up so she tries to grab the gun on the floor. However Finn gets to it first and holds the gun to her head. "Talk! I said TALK!" "I'm not your wife." "The hell you're not." "I swear I never saw you before six weeks ago. Our marriage is just a memory implant."

"You think I'm stupid? I remember our wedding." "It was implant by the Agency ." she responded "Falling in love." "Implanted." "Our friends, my job, eight years together, I suppose all this was implanted too?" "The job's real. The Agency set it up." "Bullshit." Finn said as he pushes Bonnie away, but keep his gun trained on her. "They erased your identity and implanted a new one. I was written in as your wife so I could watch you, make sure the erasure took." she explained. There is a long silence "Sorry, Finn. Your whole life is just a dream."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Okay, then if I'm not me, who the hell am l?" "Beats me. I just work here." Finn sits in a chair and rubs his forehead, trying to decide what to do and how to react. Bonnie then suddenly acts sweet and intimate. "Finn...Finn there's something I want you to know. You were the best assignment I ever had. Really." "I'm honored." "You sure you don't wanna...For old time's sake. If you don't trust me, you can tie me up." "I didn't know you were so kinky." "It's time you found out." Finn catches Bonnie glancing at the video monitor which displays the lobby of the apartment building. He sees agents enter.

Finn glares at Bonnie and holds the gun to her head. "Clever girl." "Finn...You wouldn't shoot me, would you? After all we've been through?" she said trying to stop him."Yeah. Some of it was fun." Bonnie then leans seductively toward Finn, expecting a caress. Instead, he knocks her out with the gun. "Nice knowing you." Finn said before running to the door. He ran down the hallway and downstairs. A second later, the agents dash across the commons, then up the stairs.

**Author's Note: So Finn's not who he think he is. If he's not who he thinks he is then who is he? Find out on the next chapter.**


	6. You're not you, you're me

**Author's Note: Well the new episode Lady and Peebles is coming out on Monday. I wonder how its gonna turn out and stuff. On with the reviews.**

**Wassup13: Well I liked the 2nd one better.**

Chapter 6: You're not you, you're me

We find agents in Finn apartment where they find Bonnie unconscious on the floor. One of the agents activates a futuristic tracking device and pans it around like a Geiger counter, while other agents search the apartment. However one of the agent tries to help Bonnie, but the leader Marshall Lee kicks him away. "Don't touch her." after a while Bonnie begins to regain consciousness. "You all right?" Bonnie gingerly checks out her bruise. "Guess I blew it." "What's he remember?" "Nothing, so far." "I got him!" the agent with the tracking device said. The agent with the tracking device shows it to Marshall and they both run to a window and look outside. They see Finn running down an inclined rooftop toward the Commons. "Shit, he's going for the subway. Let's get him. Go!" All the other agents storm out while Marshall lags behind and walks over to Bonnie and they kiss passionately. "Pack your stuff and get out of here." He said as he heads for the door. "What if they bring him back?" she asked. Marshall then turns around. "Not a chance." he responded as he left.

Marshall and the agents run downstairs into the subway after Finn. "The subway...Go!" Finn arrives at the security area and passes behind the X-Ray screen. Suddenly alarms wail! Finn's skeleton is surprised. Then he remembers the gun, which glows bright red in his bony hand! Guards spring forward to intercept him. Finn's skull sees them coming. The skeleton turns and looks behind him to find the agents rushing toward him at full speed. The Guards who are now skeletons, get closer to Finn. Trapped, his skull looks straight ahead through X-ray screen, at camera, and runs forward crashing through the X-ray screen. He emerged from the image of his skeleton in a shower of glass and races toward the subway platforms followed by the agents and guards.

Finn arrives at the intersection and barrels down the stairs. "Move! Move!" A moment later, Marshall arrives at the same place and consults the Tracking Device, which indicates Finn's location. "The escalator. You four go up. You come with me." Marshall and his right hand man then dash down the stairs.

Finn turns a corner and runs onto an escalator going up. As he rises, he looks behind him, then ahead and there they are! The four agents arrive at the upper escalator landing. They look down and see him and start shooting! Most of the commuters crouch to the ground, but an unlucky businessman catches a bullet in the face. As the man falls backwards dead onto Finn he grabs dead body and uses it as a shield. The Agents keep firing, blasting the body to bits. While Finn fires up at this enemies, killing one, two, three four! But the gunshots continue! Then Marshall and the other agent, now behind him, shoot as they run up the escalator. Finn then hurls the remains of the corpse at them, knocking them down.

Finn then arrived at the top of the escalator and runs away while Marshall and the agent he took with him struggle out from under the corpse. They run after Finn from the escalator. "The Platform!" the agent with Marshall said. Finn ran as fast as he could to the subway platform with Marshall and the other agent right behind him. "Which way?" "Right." the agent with the tracking device responded. Finn then ran along the side of the moving train, since he couldn't get in he breaks a window and dives into the train, bowling down passengers. As Finn got in Marshall and the agent with the tracking device charge into the area, see Finn, and shoot at him with total disregard for innocent bystanders. However they only manage to shoot out the windows and the train leaves the station.

In shock, no one in the train says a word. The only voice they could here was a commercial playing on TV. "Don't settle for pale memories or fake implants. Experience space travel the old-fashioned way. On a real, live holiday you can afford. After seeing that commercial all Finn could do was shake his head and sigh.

Marshall and the agent following him angrily stride out of the station and gets in their car. "I want that fucker dead." Marshall said. "I don't blame you man. I wouldn't want Finn porkin' my old lady." "Are you saying she liked it?" "I'm sure she hated every fuckin' minute of it." "Six beta nine, we have a live transmission from Mr. Petrikov." the radio said "Marshall here. Patch it through." A video monitor lights up with a grainy image of Petrikoc's angry face. "What the fuck is going on down there?!" he said pissed off. "I'm trying to neutralize a traitor." "If I wanted him dead, you moron, I wouldn't have dumped him on Earth." "We can't let him run around. He knows too much." "Bonnie says he can't remember jack shit!" "That's now. In an hour, he could have total recall."

"Listen to me, Marshall, I want Finn delivered alive for re-implantation. Have you got that? I want him back in place with Bonnie." after hearing that Marshall was mortified. "DID YOU HEAR ME?" Marshall turns a dial, causing the reception to break up. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." "I got Finn again." the loyal agent whispered to Marshall. "I said I want him back in place with Lori..." Marshall deliberately intensifies the interference. Petrikov makes vituperative threats which we can't decipher. "Hello? We've got sunspots. I'm switching to another channel." Marshall said. The agent nudges Marshall showing him a blinking red dot flashes on the tracking device on a map filled with large circles. Marshall was happy to see it. He snaps his fingers and points the agent forward. "I'm losing you sir." Richter ends the transmission. "Where is he? "Level 2. Galleria." "He should of killed Finn back on Mars." that was all Marshall said before he guns the car into traffic.

Meanwhile

Finn walks out of a subway station and emerges in a round shopping plaza sunk in the middle of a traffic circle. Cars whiz around the periphery of the plaza, which has degenerated into a slum, complete with bars, flophouses, pimps, prostitutes, gangs, motorcycles, peddlers, and drunks sleeping in doorways. In the distance, he sees a flashing sign on a flophouse, that said HOTEL RITZ.

Meanwhile **(again)**

Marshall fulminates as the agent zigs in and out of traffic, honking. The agent looks away at the tracking device, which zooms to a more detailed map section. "Circle twenty-eight. Top level."

Meanwhile **(for a third time)**

Finn no sooner enters a room and closes the curtains than a videophone rings. He doesn't answer. But on the fourth ring, he goes to of the screen and lets the call through without saying anything. The videophone screen shows a peppermint man. "If you want to live, don't hang up." "What do you want?" "They've got you bugged, and they'll be busting down the door in about three minutes unless you do exactly what I say." Finn then searches his clothes for the bug. "Don't bother looking. It's in your skull." Finn then looks in the mirror and then back at the screen. "Who are you?" "Never mind. Wet a towel and wrap it around your head. That'll muffle the signal." "How'd you find me?" "I'd advise you to hurry." Finn sees the sink on the other side of the room. Once he walks in front of the videophone to get there, the caller continues. "This'll buy you some time. They won't be able to pinpoint you." Finn feels like a fool, but he wets a large towel and begins to wrap it around his head.

Meanwhile** (this is getting annoying)**

We find Marshall driving the car while the agent tracks finn down with the frame zooms out six levels of detail to general map of the area. However the blinking light grew dim. "Shit!" "What is it?" Marshall asked. The agent fiddles with the tracking device, then whacks it a few times. "I lost him!" Well, find him!" Marshall demanded. "Yeah, right."

Meanwhile** (Okay this is the last one)**

We find Finn finished up wrapping the wet towel around his head like a turban.

"Come on hurry up. You look beautiful. Now go to the window." Finn pulls aside a curtain and peeks outside. "Can you see me down there." "Mhm" Finn said as he nodded "This is the suitcase you gave me?" Finn said confused "I gave you? "I'm leaving it here. Come get it and keep moving." Finn see the peppermint man about to hang up. "Wait!" "What?" the red and white candy said impatient "Who are you?" "We were buddies in the Agency back on Mars. You asked me to find you if you disappeared. So here I am, good-bye." "What was I doing on Mars?!" The line goes dead "Damn!"

The peppermint man leaves the phone booth and Finn dashes out of the hotel room. He glances around for the man he just talked to, then hustles over to the phone booth, where a skinny old lady eating a donut is seen pulling out the suitcase. "Excuse me, ma'am. That's mine." "I don't see your name on it." Finn then takes hold of the suitcase and pulls gently, but the Old Lady won't let go. "Somebody left it for me. "Go find your own bag!" The old lady clutches the suitcase to her chest with all her might. At a loss, Finn knew he had no choice "Sorry, ma'am. I need it." he rips it away from her. After taking the suitcase he turns and walks off. "Fuck you, you asshole!"

Marshall and the agent drive up to the Mall, looking for Finn. "That son of a bitch got to be around here somewhere." Marshall looks around and sees Finn. "That guy there."

Marshall stops the car which causes Finn to run as fast as he can to a Neptrcab. Finn jumps in the Neptrcab. Neptr turns around and addresses him. "Hello I'm NeptrCab. Where can I can I take you tonight?" "Drive! DRIVE!" Finn sees Marshall and the guy who's with him leave their car and rush straight at him. "Would you please repeat the destination?" "Anywhere! Go!..Just go" "Please state the street and number." Marshall and the guy next to him take aim through the crowd. "SHIT! SHIT!" "I'm not familiar with that address. Would you please repeat-" Finn then furiously wrenches Neptr from his console, drags him into the back seat and takes off in the Neptrcab just as Marshall and the guy I dont care about run up and fire.

"Fasten your seat belt!" A window shatters in the Neptrcab. Finn then leans over the driver's seat and awkwardly turns the steering joystick. The cab starts spinning. As Marshall and the guy know one really cares about keep shooting, the windows blow out in sequence. Finn fiddles with the joystick and when he reaches the limit of his frustration, Neptrcab suddenly straightens out. Marshall and the other guy run after it but the cab was to fast and Finn escapes.

Finn drives Neptrcab up to an abandoned factory and exits, taking the case with him. "The fare is eighteen credits, please." Neptr said "Sue me, dickhead." "Ahhhhh" Neptr shouted as he spewed sparks. Neptrcab then starts forward after Finn who is walking away. Finn jumps out of the way just in time as Neptr goes past and crashes into a wall and explodes. "We hope you enjoyed the ride." Finn then runs away from the explosion and up some stairs, entering the factory.

Finn enters into the machine room, a huge space filled with rusted equipment. Rats scurry out of his way. Finn sets the satchel on an assembly line apparatus and removes the contents: Packets of Martian money. Finn whistles to himself as he flips through the red bank notes. A few false identity card with photos. A space shuttle ticket to Mars, first class. A weird surgical instrument sealed in clear plastic and a wrist watch. As Finn examines the watch, he is startled by a fearsome intruder who stares at him from the shadows about thirty feet away.

Finn then draws his gun and fires. The man simultaneously shoots at Finn. Who's going to drop? Neither. Guns extended, they have each other in check. Finn takes a step forward. The Intruder also steps into the light. Finn can now see the Intruder. It's himself! Or rather, a mirror image hologram extremely high fidelity. He walks toward the hologram, which matches him step for step. Like the Marx Brothers routine, Finn makes a sudden movement. The hologram isn't fooled. Finn presses a button and the hologram disappears. He reaches into the satchel and removes a miniature Videodisc Player/TV set. Finn then turns it on and the screen show himself in close-up and addresses the camera. "Howdy, Stranger. This is Pen. If things have gone wrong, I'm talking to myself and you've got a wet towel wrapped around your head. Pen laughs heartily. Finn just watches fascinated. "Now whatever your name is, get ready for the big surprise. You're not you. You're me." Finn stares at Pen's face. "No shit."

**Author's Note: So Finn's really Pen. Who is Pen anyway find out next time.**


	7. Get Your Ass To Mars

**Author's Note: Well this chapter explains who Finn really is. Enjoy,**

Chapter 7: Get Your Ass To Mars

We find Marshall and the other agent driving around, looking for Finn and trying to pick him up on the tracking device. "Six beta nine, six beta nine, come in." After hearing that Marshall punches a button, and the agent appears on the videophone screen. "You found him?" "No. We picked up an explosion at the old cement factory." "Send two units. We'll meet them there." "Roger." Marshall then makes the car accelerate.

Meanwhile

We find Finn still watching his alter ego. "All my life I worked for Mars Intelligence. I did Petrikov's dirty work. Then a few weeks ago, I met somebody. A women. And I learned a few things. Like I've been playing for the wrong team. Sigh all I can do now is try to make up for it. There's enough shit in here to fuck Petrikov good." Pen said as he pointed at his head. "Unfortunately, if you're listening to this, that means he got to me first. And here comes the hard part, old buddy: now it's all up to you." Finn's not so sure he likes this idea. "Great."

While Pen was explaining the situation Marshall's car and two other Agency vehicles cruise down the alleys between the various buildings, alert for any sign of Finn. They drive to the burning Neptrcab and exit their cars. "What do we got?" Marshall asked "He's not here. He's gone." an agent said "I've got a weak signal over there." said the agent that went with Marshall "Split up. Find him."

Back with Finn he still watches the video. "First, let's get rid of that bug in your head. Take this thing out of the case and stick it up your nose. Don't worry; it's self guiding. Just shove real hard." Finn throws the remainder of his Mars bar to the rats and takes out "the thingy in the plastic bag". He tears it open and removes a surgical instrument that looks like the metallic tentacle of an alien. He sticks the tentacle up his nose and shoves it in. "When you hear the crunch, you're there. Just pull it out." Finn grimaces with pain. "And be careful. It's my head, too."

Finn warily sits down and continues with the procedure. As the instrument winds through his sinuses, Finn's face bulges and distorts. The pain grows more and more intense until he hears the crunch! The instrument breaks through cartilage and stops. Finn then pulls the large device from his nose. The homing device glistens like an aluminum pea in a tiny claw at the end of the tentacle. Finn takes the bloody pea, rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, then shoves it into a Mars bar.

As soon as Finn got it out the agent with the tracking device finds Finn's location "I've got a lock." "Up. Let's go." Marshall said as they all climb ladders and staircases to the second story of various buildings. They split up at the top of the stairs.

Back with Finn as soon as he recovered from the pain, Finn presses a button on the Videodisc player, and the recorded message continues. "Now this is the plan. Get your ass to Mars. Then go the Hilton and flash the Brubaker I.D. at the desk. That's all there is to it. Just do what I tell you, and we can nail that sonovabitch who fucked you and me and millions of other poor bastards here on Mars. I'm counting on you, buddy. Don't let me down." The TV automatically turns off.

Finn was then left in the silent darkness. But that ended when he hears Marshall and his men nearby, sees a beam from their flashlights and springs to his feet. Finn than races back to his things, throws them into the case, smashes the videoplayer with his case and runs. But before he left he stops, and returns to put the bug in a piece of candy.

Richter and his men juke left and right like heat-seeking missiles. The tracking device shows Finn's exact location. "Straight ahead...in there." Marshall then spins through a door into the factory. Flashlight beams cut through the dusty air Richter and the others unleash a fire storm in the general direction of Finn's remains. "There!" another fire storm ensues. But there was no luck. "There!" They all point in another direction. Another fire storm. "There!" And they point in yet another direction. And yet another fire storm. But then Marshall understood how they were tricked. Infuriated, he blasts the rat to a pulp. "Get your ass to Mars squrtrk Get your ass to Mars squrtrk Get your ass to Mars squrtrk Get your ass to Mars squrtrk."

**Author's Note: So Finn's off to Mars. Will he make it there find out next time. Also I just relized school starts tomorrow. O_O Nooooooooooooooo!**


	8. 2 Weeks

**Author's Note: So Lady's pregnet huh, well its about time. I'm happy on how the Lady and Peebles episode turned out. But on a different matter I wont be able to update my stories until the weekend because I'm now back at school. The only reason why I'm updating now is because I got some free time on my hands. On with the reviews.**

**Wassup13: So do I, but now my stories will have to wait because of it.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 8: 2 Weeks

A space ship drops into frame as it descends in front of two moons of the Pyramid Mine. The ship prepares to land at the Mars space port. An official seal stamps down on the document, leaving the circular imprint: Mars Federal Colony/Confederation of Northern Nations. An Immigration officer hands the passport back to its owner, who takes it and moves on. "Next!" The Immigration Hall is filled with passengers arriving from Earth queued up in three long lines. There are soldiers on a high state of alert and stand guard with automatic rifles. Finn's satchel sits on the floor behind the white line a hand reaches down, picks it up, and carries it forward.

We see that the person carrying the satchel is a tall fat lady in a loose-fitting dress who also had no hair. She steps up to the immigration officer at his desk. "Passport." As the Fat Lady hands over her passport, soldiers rush directly towards her from the rear of the hall, shoving people aside. Marshall, the agent I havent decided to name yet, and Ash, a stern military officer, urgently follow in the path cleared by the soldiers. They get closer and closer to the fat lady...and pass right behind her without noticing anything in the least suspicious.

"Mr. Petrikov wants to see you right away." Ash said

"Any news of Finn?" Marshall asked

"Not since you lost him." Ash replied

"Watch your mouth, Captain." Marshall warned Ash. The group walks past the Immigration desks and exits.

Back with the Fat Lady. The Immigration Officer studies her passport. "How long do you plan to stay on Mars?" the officer asked

"Two weeks." she replied.

"Look at this shit." the agent who I dont know what name said.

"What the hell is this?" Marshall said looking at a wall defaced with graffiti that said "LINCOLN LIVES!".

"The Martians all love Lincoln. They think he's fuckin' George Washington." Ash told them

"Kill the bastard." the Lincoln hater with no name said

"Nobody knows who he is." Ash responded.

The Immigration Officer picks up the seal, ready to stamp the fat lady's passport after one last perfunctory question. "Have you brought any fruits or vegetables onto the planet?"

"Two weeks." He stops himself from hammering down with the seal.

"Excuse me...?" the officer said confused. The fat lady could only cover her mouth, embarrassed.

"Two weeks." she repeated this time louder. That got Marshall to glance at the fat lady but keeps walking toward the exit.

"And things are getting hot around here. The rebels took over the refinery last night. No turbinium's going out." the captain explained while the fat lady was having some kind of fit. She keeps repeating the same phrase over and over, each time slower and more distorted, like a phonograph record running down. Everybody stares at the poor woman. She holds her mouth and tries to shut herself up.

"Twooo weeeks. Twoooooo weeeks. Twooooooo weeeeeeks." Marshall stops and looks suspiciously at the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady sees him staring. They lock eyes. Marshall then knew!

"Finn! That's Finn!" He shouted as he points at the fat lady!

"Where?" the captain said confused

"There! The woman!" He points at the fat lady edges to the side along a wall. "Get him!" Ash and his men are confused. "HER!"

"Arrest that woman!" the ex-boyfriend of Marceli- I'm mean captain of the soldiers said as they head towards the fat woman.

"Twoooooo! Weeeeeks!" The fat lady twists her ear. She is shaking radically. Her face splits down the middle, revealing Finn inside!

"Catch!" Finn said as he throws the split face at a soldiers near a window. The soldier instinctively catches the face, which snaps together and addresses him in a normal voice.

"Get ready for a big surprise." the head said. Just as the soldier reacts, BOOM! The face explodes. Ash, Marshall and the agent **(I'm honestly running out of things to say about this guy)** fire at Finn. The gunfire bursts a window. The near-vacuum outside creates an instant typhoon in the station. Loose objects are sucked out through the broken window. Marshall, the agent **(I'm not saying anything about him on this one)**, Ash and all the soldiers hold on for dear life. While Finn pulls himself along a stair railing toward a doorway. Alarms sound and metal barriets slide down over windows and doorways, sealing off the depressurized area! Finn thrusts out from a wall and rolls under a falling barrier. Soon enough a metal sheet covers the shattered window.

Instantly, the air is still and quiet. Marshall sprints to Finn's doorway and tries to pull up the metal barrier. It won't give. "Open the goddamn door!" Marshall shouted

"I can't!" Ash replied.

"Open it!" Marshall said ignoring what he just said.

"They're all connected." Ash shouted. That caused both Marshall and Ash to stare at each other with mutual hatred.

**Author's Note: Can anyone guess which character the fat lady is. Well since your here I might as well tell you whats to come. Coming this weekened a story that I think is disturbing. Also there will be another chapter in my one-shot series. That is all!**


	9. I'll Erase Your Ass

**Author's Note: Well it's the weekend and I have finally got time to work on this story. God it wasnt easy getting through the week I had to drive my bitch of sister to the same school as me and the assignments they gave us is just a pain. But enough of about my personal life time to answer some reviews.**

**Wassup13: Oh you'll find out I'm about to summon it. Nah just kidding the fat lady was the tree witch.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 9: I'll Erase Your Ass

We find Finn on the train going through a dark tunnel. As the train was going the crowding and flashing of lights create a feeling of anxiety for him. All around the train were wanted posters of Abraham Lincoln. Finn looks around, alert to potential danger. He overhears snippets of various private conversations. "Then a few days later, Petrikov raised the price of air." the woman says "Again?" a man responded "Nobody on Earth gives a damn what happens up here." "Yeah, they just want our turbinium, so they can zap things from space." As the couple continued their conversation red lights flooded the car and the reverberated clattering diminishes as the subway emerges onto the surface of Mars.

Through a window behind Finn, we see the Pyramid Mine from his recurrent dream. Finn turns, and sees the object of his obsession. Fascinated, he addresses a burly miner standing next to him. "Excuse me. What's that?" Finn asked as he nodded his head to the window "You mean the Pyramid Mine?" he responded as he sees Finn staring at it. "I used to work there, till they found that alien shit inside." "Well, that's a rumor, isn't it?" "Think so?" after hearing that Finn's eyes were riveted on the object of his obsession. Soon the train worms into a tunnel leading to the domed city of Chryse, perched on the side of a steep canyon. High on the other ledge looms Petrikov's headquarters.

Meanwhile

Simon Petrikov sits in his high-backed executive chair in front of a wall-sized picture window which overlooks a majestic panorama of the Pyramid Mine. He hears doors slide open, then footsteps. Marshall Lee then enters the room. "Mr. Petrikov...You wanted to see me?" Simon swivels around in his chair with a smile on his face. "Marshall, do you know why I'm such a happy person?" Simon asked "No, sir." "Because I've got the greatest job in the solar system. As long as the turbinium keeps flowing, I can do anything I want. Anything." He said as he stands "If fact, the only thing I ever worry about is that one day, if the rebels win, it all might end." Petrikov then explodes, pounding his fist on the desk. "AND YOU'RE FUCKIN' MAKING IT HAPPEN! FIRST YOU TRY AND KILL FINN AND THEN YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Marshall survives the barrage, shaken but not cowed. "He had help. From our side, sir." "I know that." he said as if it was obvious. That caught Marshall off guard "But I thought-" "Who told you to think?! I don't give you enough information to think! You do what you're told! That's what you do!" "Yes, sir." Simon then feeds his goldfishs who swim around in a large spherical bowl. "Now let's get down to business. Linchon wants what's in Finn's head. And he might be able to get it, cause they say he's psychic. Now I have a little plan to keep this from happening. Do you think you can play along?" he asked. "Yes, sir." "Great! Because, otherwise I'll erase your ass."

Back with Finn

A mob of passengers disembark from a commuter train. Amid the crowd, we find Finn, doing his best to be inconspicuous. He moves through a broad underground plaza hewn from solid rock. The railway platform is on one side, across from a large scale, bustling mine operation. "You need a taxi? I got magazines, music, whisky." said one of the guys following Finn "You need a cab? Come on!" Finn ignored all of them and walks into the tunnel labeled 'Hilton'.

Finn comes out of the inclined underground walkway into a spacious atrium under a glass dome. The Pyramid Mine is visible straight ahead, through a high wall of glass as red sunlight bathes the lobby in a weird rosy glow. Finn crosses the lobby and walks up to the registration desk. A clerk then addresses him. "Can I help you?" Finn hands his ID card to the Clerk. "I would like a room, please." the clerk takes the ID card and plugs it into a slot. Then the 'Brubaker' file shows up on the monitor. "Nice to have you back, Mr. Shada. Would you like the same suite?" "Definitely."

The clerk then sees something unusual on the monitor. "You've left something in our safe." "Could you get it?" "Identification?" They press their thumbs to a safe-opener box. As soon as the scan was complete a small safe deposit box slides smoothly out of a wall. The clerk pulls the box from its track and sets it in front of Finn. After that the clerk politely leaves Finn alone. "I'll go encode your room key." "Thank you" Finn said as he opens the box.

The clerk steps away, and Finn look inside the box. It's empty...except in the back, there's a piece of red paper folded in eighths. Finn grabs the paper and hurriedly unfolds it. It's an advertising Flier for a bar, 'THE LAST RESORT', it featured a drawing of a naked woman. Finn then turns the paper over. On the other side is a handwritten message: 'For a good time, ask for Marceline'. The clerk then returns with a plastic key card, which he hands to Finn. "There you go, Mr. Shada. Suite 610 in the East Wing." "Thank you...May I use your pen?" he asked reaching for a pen. "Certainly!" the clerk replied handing Finn a pen. Finn takes the pen and scribbles 'Marceline' under the written message. As a result he finds out the handwriting matches his.

**Author's Note: Well I'm glad I got this chapter out. So now Finn's now on Mars and has followed Pen's instructions what will happen next? Find out next time.**


	10. I Wish I Had Three Hands

**Author's Note: Well a hurricane is coming to Florida and me and my family are getting prepared. Time for reviews.**

**Guest (who talks like LSP): Oh don't worry you'll have your moment.**

**Wassup13: Well they can't all be gold.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 10: I Wish I Had Three Hands

We find Finn coming out of the driveway from the Hilton and strides toward the cab stand. On the way, he's approached by an amiable green hustler in his early-thirties. "Hey, man need a cab?" Finn nods toward the first taxi in line. "What's wrong with this one?" "He ain't got five kids to feed." Finn sees that the other cabbie is a punk in his early twenties. He then takes mercy on the guy he was talking to. "Where's yours?" "Over there man." The man said as he leads Finn away, the punk cabbie runs after them. "Hey, asshole! That's my fare!" "Eat this!" the cab driver said flipping him off. "Damn you Gummy!"

Suddenly, BOOM! A huge explosion destroys the upper level of the mine. The blast throws Gummy to the ground and almost topples Finn. The alarms go off and Gummy staggers to his feet, slightly dazed. "Welcome to Mars, man!" the Gummy said. Soldiers dash from all directions and engage in a shootout with rebel guerrillas. "What the hell was that, an accident?" "That's the rebels. Let's get out of here...before they arrest us." Gummy then swings up the gull-wing door of his mini-cab, and Finn squeezes himself into the tiny vehicle.

The driver then quickly pulls into traffic. "What to the rebels want?" "Oh, the usual. More money, more freedom, more air." he said as he cuts off several cars and drives into a dark tunnel. He drives through the narrow tube. Occasionally, a patch of red light hits the cab through a ceiling panel. "So, where to?" the cab driver asked "The Last Resort." "You're getting off to an early start." The cab emerges into a plaza, immersed in red light. Various tunnels lead to different sectors and different mines. The cab swerves out of the path of a stampeding mining mole. "First time on Mars?" "Yeah...Well, actually no...Sort of." "Man don't know if he's been to Mars or not." he said to himself.

The cab zigs into a tunnel marked, 'Sector G/Venusville'. The taxi Finn was in emerges from a tunnel in the bustling adult entertainment district, filled with bars, brothels, cafes, strip joints, t-shirt shops, cheap hotels, and psychic parlors. Most of the buildings are dilapidated and covered with ads, signs, graffiti, and reward posters for Abraham Lincoln are posted up everywhere. "Voila! Venusville." Porters push handcarts and carry goods on their backs while soldiers patrol the streets in pairs. Huge fans blow air into Venusville all Finn could do was stare out the window, engrossed in the spectacle of the strange planet.

The driver parks the taxi by a pedestrian alley which is too narrow for cars. "Crazy Martian drivers. We're going to have to walk from here." he explained "Would you like to know the future?" a martain asked "Come on. It's around the corner." Gummy said as he leads Finn down a crowded, narrow alley while barkers and hookers try to lure them inside. A woman stands in front of a psychic parlor with her little girl. **(Can you guess who the little girl is)**

The Gummy then nudges Finn to look. Hair covers half her face. "Not bad, eh?" he asked "Read your palm? Read your aura? Probe the secrets of your heart." As the psychic steps forward, the fan blows her hair, revealing a horrible disfigurement on the concealed side of her face. Finn is shocked and disturbed to see that little girl had the same congenital defect. "I bet I can guess your birthday." the girl said. That caused Finn to bend down low "What is it?" "You're a Pisces, right?" Finn was impressed and smiles "How'd you guess?" Finn then gives the little girl a coin. She smiles in gratitude.

He walks on and turns to Gummy. "Tell me something; are all psychics, uh-" "Freaks? Fraid so, man. Goes with the territory." "What happened to them?" "Cheap domes. And no air to screen out the rays." Arriving at a corner, Gummy then points into a dead-end alley at a seedy dive. "Well, there it is. The Last Resort. Sure you wanna go in?" "Why not?" "I know a much better place down the block the girls are clean, the liquor ain't watered down-" "And you get a kickback." The man pleads guilty with a broad smile. He had fangs and a lot of bad teeth. "Hey, I got five kids to feed." Finn peels a few large bills into the Gummy's hand. "Take 'em to the dentist." Gummy counts the money and his eyes wide with amazement. By the time he looks up, Finn is walking away. Hey, mister! Thanks! I'll be waiting for you. Take your time. Gummy's the name. Gummy!

Finn walks into the Last Resort. However he stops just inside the door and cases the joint. It's a low-down whorehouse for miners. Girls walk in and out, picking up clients and bringing them upstairs while some of the men are playing cards. Finn walks to the bar and approaches the bartender. "What do you want?" "I'm looking for Marceline." "She's busy. But LSP here, she's free." a lumpy, well-built prostitute, rubs against Finn. "Well not free honey, but available." Finn notices that LSP has three breasts, prominently displayed in a special bikini top. "Thanks, I'll wait for Marceline." Insulted, LSP farts and oozes over to another customer. "Earth slime."

"Thing is, friend, Marcy's real picky. She kinda sticks to her regulars." Finn presses a red banknote into the bartender's hand. "Don't worry. She will like me." The bartender calls toward a table near the stairs. "Marcy! Hey, Marcy!" A woman carouses with a bunch of miners at a table. She sits on the knee of a sullen, unshaven fellow named Tiffany. Sitting next to him was a guy named Party Pat who's relaxed and confident, he sees the Bartender trying to get Marceline's attention. He signals her and she turns around laughing. When she sees Finn, her laugh fades to shock. Marceline bears an uncanny resemblance to Finn's fantasy composite at Rekall.

Soon enough Marceline sashays over to Finn and looks him up and down. "Hello there, Pen. Still bulging, I see." She kisses him wet and sloppy and rubs up against him. "Ooo, whatcha been feeding that thing?" "**(Does anyone know what you call a person with pink hair because that's what Finn is suppose to say)**." Finn responded. She then looks down "I think it's still hungry." Marceline leads Finn toward the stairs. However Tiffany sticks his leg out, blocking the way. "You got a lotta nerve showin' your face around here." "Look who's talking." that caused him to grabs Finn's arm, and they're about to come to blows when Party Pat defused the situation. "Hey, hey Tiffany. Give the big guy a break." "Relax, you'll live longer." Finn said. With some relief Tiffany let's go of Finn. Marceline then takes Finn by the hand and leads him up the stairs.

They pass Wildberry Princess, a beautiful midget in a push-up corset who was going downstairs. "Honey, take care of Tiffany, will ya?"Marceline asked "No problem." she then eyes Finn "If you need any help with this one gimme a holler." Marceline then leads Finn to her crib. Finn enters first, then Marceline pulls the door closed behind her. She turns to Finn, smiles seductively, then slaps him hard across the face! "You son of a bitch! You're alive!" Finn is stunned after hearing that. "I thought Petrivok tortured you to death!" "I guess he didn't." "You couldn't get me a message? You never wondered what happened to me?" Marceline's tone of voice and bearing suddenly sounded completely different it was intelligent and dignified.

Finn didn't know what to say. He looks at her, guilty yet innocent. Seeing Finn's lost expression, Marceline's wrath evaporates. "Oh, Pen...Thank God you're alive." She kisses him with deep feeling, engulfing him in a flood of chaste passion. He makes half-hearted resistance. "Marceline...Marceline..." Finn soon was able to summons the strength to push her away. "Marceline!" Marceline was flushed and panting. "There's something I have to tell you." "What?" Marceline waits for what he going to.

Finn could only continue with difficulty. "I don't remember you." "What are you talking about?" "I don't remember you. I don't remember us. I don't even remember me." Marceline half-laughs, not really believing him. "What, did you get amnesia? How'd you get here?" "Pen left me a note." "Pen? You're Pen." "Not any more." Marceline then looks at him with puzzlement. "Now I'm Finn. Finn Shada." She breaks into a grin. "Pen, you've lost your mind." "I didn't lose it. Petrivok stole it. He found out that Pen switched sides, so he turned him into somebody else. Me." "This is too weird." "Then he dumped me on Earth with a wife and a lousy job and-" "Wait, did you say wife? Are you fucking married!?" Finn realizes he's stuck his foot in his mouth.

"She wasn't really my wife." "Oh, she isn't really your wife. How stupid of me...She was Pen's wife." she said pissed now pissed off "Forget I said wife." "No. Let's forget everything! I've had it with you and your goddamn lies." "Why would I lie to you?" he asked exasperated with innocent "Because you're still working for Petrivok." "Don't be ridiculous." "You never loved me, Pen! You just used me to get inside." "Inside what?" Finn asked. His curiosity seems to confirm Marceline's suspicions. She then became cold and distant.

"I think you better leave." "Marceline, Pen sent me to do something." "I'm not falling for it." "He said there's enough in here to nail Petrikov for good." he said as he points to his head "Get out!" Finn then got closer to Marceline "You've got to help me remember." Marceline backs toward the bed. "I said get out!" "Marceline, please...People are trying to kill me." he said as got closer to her. Marceline then pulls out a gun from under her mattress, and Finn finds himself staring down the barrel. "Really?" Finn studies her steely eyes. "All right. I'm leaving." Finn then backs out of the room. All Marceline could do was holds back tears.

As Finn left the room he see's Gummy sitting at the bar and feeling up LSP. "Oh, baby, you make me wish I had three hands." "You're doing okay with two." Over her shoulder, Gummy sees Finn coming down from upstairs. "Scuse me, babe. We'll pick this up later." To LSP's surprise, Gummy slips out of her embrace and pushes through the crowd. He meets Finn at the bottom of the stairs. "That didn't take long." Finn ignored Gummy and headed for the door. Gummy chases after him. "Lemme ask you a question. Ever fuck a mutant?" "Take me to the hotel." Finn said as he walks out of the brothel. "I know these Siamese twins. Man, you don't know if you're comin' or goin'." As they left Party Pat appears in front of the window and looks at the top of the stairs, where he finds Marceline standing.

**Author's Note: Well if anyone knows what you call someone with pink hair tell me. Because I would owe you big time.**


	11. Consider That A Divorce

**Author's Note: Well hurricane is set to hit tomorrow and I'm prepared. Reviews answer to time.**

**Wassup13: Oh well.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 11: Consider That A Divorce

We find Finn lieing forlorn on his bed in the dark, staring at the TV, but not really watching. The blue light of the television flickers against the somber red of the setting sun. "This afternoon at 4:30 pm, I signed an order declaring martial law throughout the Mars Federal Colony. I will not tolerate any further damage to our mineral export operations. Mr. Lincoln and his terrorists must understand that their self-defeating efforts will only bring misery and suffering to the people of Mars." Simon Petrikov said. Finn then turns off the tv and stares at the ceiling.

Then theres a knock on the door and Finn is startled. He then sits up slowly, on alert. "Mr. Shada?" Finn then picks up his gun. "What?" "I need to talk to you about Mr. Pen." Finn the cocks his gun and approaches the door very cautiously, from the side. "Who are you?" "Dr. Dextrose. From Rekall." "How did you find me?" "It's difficult to explain. Could you open the door, please. I'm not armed." All of a sudden, Finn flings opens the door and takes hair-trigger aim at Dr. Dextorse from the Rekall commercial! He's dresses in the same tweed jacket. Finn keeps the gun on the giant donut and glances up and down the hall. "Don't worry I'm alone. May I come in?" Finn roughly pulls the doctor into the hotel room and closes the door. He frisks the donut and find to weapon.

"What do you want?" "This is going to be very difficult for you at accept, Mr. Shada." "I'm listening." "I'm afraid you're not really standing here right now." Finn can't repress a chuckle. "Ya know, Doc, you could have folled me." "I'm quite serious. You're not here, and neither am I." Finn then squeezes the doctor's shoulder, verifying its solidity. "Amazing. Where are we?" "At Rekall." that causes Finn's cockiness to waver. "You're strapped into an implant chair, and I'm monitoring you at a psycho-probe console." "Oh, I get it, I'm dreaming! And this is all part of that delightful vacation your company sold me." "Not exactly. What you're experiencing is a free-form delusion based on our memory tapes. But you're inventing it yourself as you go along." "Well, if this is my delusion, who invited you?" "I've been artificially implanted as an emergency measure. I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Shada, but you've suffered a schizoid embolism. We can't snap you out of your fantasy. I've been sent in to try to talk you down."

"How much is Petrikov paying you for this?" "Think about it. Your dream started in the middle of the implant procedure. Everything after that the chases, the trip to Mars, your suite here at the Hilton, these are all elements of your Rekall Holiday, and Ego Trip. You paid to be a secret agent." "Bullshit. It's all coincidence." "What about the girl? Black hair, athletic, sleazy and demure just like you specified. Is that a coincidence?" "She's real. I dreamed about her before I even went to Rekall." "Mr. Shada, can you hear yourself? She's real because you dreamed her?" "That's right."

The doctor could only sigh discouraged. "Maybe this'll convince you. Would you mind opening the door?" Finn jabs his gun into the talking Dextrose's side. "You open it." "No need to be rude. I'll do it." Finn shadows the doctor as he opens the door. Bonnie stands in the threshold! Finn does his best to absorb another shock. Bonnie then puts on a brave face, like holding back tears in front of a sick child. There is not the slightest indication that she has even been anything but Finn's adoring wife. "Finn!" "Come in, Mrs. Shada." Bonnie then walks in hesitantly.

Finn then pulls her to him and roughly frisks her. "I suppose you're not here either." "I'm here at Rekall." Finn could only laugh and then he roughly pushes her away. "I love you." she told him "Right. That's why you tried to kill me." "Nooo! I would never do anything to hurt you. I want you to come back to me." "Bullshit." Bonnie's heart is breaking, but Finn's is as cold as ice. "What's bullshit, Mr. Shada? That you're having a paranoid episode triggered by acute neuro-chemical trauma? Or that you're really an invincible secret agent from Mars who's the victim of an interplanetary conspiracy to make him think he's a lowly construction worker?" the doctor asked.

Finn's certainty in undermined. The doctor looks at him with great sympathy and kindness. "Stop punishing yourself, Finn. You're a fine, upstanding man. You have a beautiful wife who loves you." "I do." Bonnie beams at him with pure affection. "Your whole life is ahead of you. But you've got to want to return to reality." Finn was only half-convinced, but doesn't want to show it. "Suppose I do...then what?" "Swallow this." the doctor opens his hand, revealing a small pill. "What is it?" "It's a symbol. Of your desire to return to reality. Inside your dream, you'll fall asleep." Finn picks up the pill and examines it.

"All right. Let's say you're telling the truth, and this is all a dream." He then Realized something, he then raises his gun to giant Marshmallow's head. "Then I can pull this trigger, and it won't matter." "Finn, don't!" Bonnie said. The marshmallow remains preternaturally calm. His eyes and voice express his unselfish concern for Finn. "It won't make the slightest difference to me, Finn, but the consequences to you would be devastating. In your mind, I'll be dead. And with no one to guide you out, you'll be stuck in permanent psychosis." "Finn, let Dr. Dextrose help you." Finn's finger was on the trigger ready to fire, however Finn is torn with doubt. "The walls of reality will come crashing down. One minute you'll be the savior of the rebel cause, then, next thing you know, you'll be Petrikov's bosom buddy. You'll even have ridiculous fantasies about alien civilizations as you requested. But in the end, back on Earth. You'll be lobotomized."

Finn then became totally demoralized. "So get a grip on yourself, Finn. And put down the gun." the doctor stares at him hard. Finn hesitantly lowers the gun. "Good! Now take the pill and put it in your mouth." Finn then puts the pill in his mouth. "Swallow it." Finn hesitates. The doctor and Bonnie watch with great anticipation. "Go ahead, Finn." Finn is wracked with indecision. Then he sees a single drop of sweat trickle down the doctor's brow. Abruptly, he swings his gun at the giant marshmallow and fires. The giant marshmallow's blood splatters in a dense circle on the wall.**(Do marshmallows even have blood?)** Finn then spits the pill out onto the doctor's blood-stained body.

"Now you've done it! Now you've done it!" BOOM! The blood stain explodes, blasting Finn backwards through the air. Suddenly four mars agents storm through the big hole. Finn ducks, turns, and starts to rise, facing toward the wall. One of the agents rushes Finn. But Finn ducks as agent goes to hit Finn with his gun, but goes over Finn's shoulder. Finn rises and then flips him over his right shoulder. The agent then lands on bed.

As Finn recovers, another agent grabs Finn's right arm. Then another agent grabs his left arm, and another one comes in to hit Finn. But Finn kicks the agent in the chest. As the agent flies backward. Finn then elbows the agent holding his right arm in the chest then backhands him across the face. As that agent falls backwords Finn throws a right cross at the agent holding his left hand, who falls backwards, as Finn follows through with his punch. the agent on the bed comes in and kicks Finn in the stomach with his right foot. Finn reacts, then backhands the agent across the face. As that hits the ground another agent comes in with a right leg kick at Finn's left shoulder. However Finn grabs the leg and throws him. Instantly, the agent that was down rises up behind Finn and hits him on the back of the head with his gun.

Finn then collapses and tries to crawl away towards the door. But an agent grabs Finn by the collar and shirt. Then another agent grabs his left leg, and they try and restrain him. Then Bonnie steps in and kicks him across the face, moves around to the other side and kicks him in the balls. That caused Finn to stops resisting. Bonnie then kicks him across the face again, Finn then fell backwards unconscious. "That's for making me come to Mars. You know how much I hate this fucking planet. Cuff him." She looks down triumphantly and speaks into a wireless "I've got him."

At the other end of the line, Marshall sits at a bar next to the agent I stopped caring about a long time ago. You could see a panorama of Mars is visible behind them through the dome. "Bring him down by the service elevator." Bonnie blows him a kiss then ends of call. Marshall and the agent who I caustantly make fun of slide off their stools, and run through the lobby to the service elevator."

Four agents drag Finn's semi-conscious body to the service elevator as Bonnie follows. An agent presses the call button. They then wait. Until the doors slide open and Marceline is seen standing inside and professionally assassinates the four agents who have their hands full with Finn. Bonnie drops to the floor, swings her legs, and swipes Marceline's feet out from under her. Her gun goes flying. Then Bonnie kicks Marceline in the face and the stomach and then flips her over her head. They stand and face off, then Marceline hits Bonnie in the face and kicks her in the stomach. But Bonnie blocks Marceline's next punch and elbows her in the ribs and flips Marceline again, then elbows her in the face.

Finn squirms groggily over a pile of corpses and wrests a gun from a dead hand. Bonnie positions herself on top of Marceline and pulls her head back. Bonnie then pulls a knife from an ankle sheath and prepares to plunge it into Marceline's throat. PIYUNG! The knife flies from Bonnie's hand. Finn sprawls on the floor, hands cuffed in front of him. He holds a gun aimed at Bonnie. "Finn...you wouldn't hurt me, would you, honey?" She said as she sees his expression. "Finn, be reasonable. We're married." Bonnie stealthily reaches behind her back for a concealed gun and pulls it on him. However Finn shoots her in the forehead, leaving a clean, small hole between her eyes." "Consider that..." he takes out sun glasses and puts them on "A divorce."** (YEAAAAAAAH! Ok that not how the scene actually happened but I thought this was funny)**

"That was your wife?" Marceline asked. Finn then nods blankly. "What a bitch."

**Author's Note: Well I enjoyed writing this chapter. I also when I first started writing this story I honestly knew PB couldnt fight. But after seeing Lady and Peebles that proved that she can actually fight and that she fit the role for Lori perfectly.**


	12. Thank You Tiffany

**Author's Note: So there's two Lemongrabs now. I only wonder what they will do if PB died or something else happened to her. But anyway it turns out the hurricane didn't hit us so I got a free day to write my stories. On with the story.**

Chapter 12: Thank You Tiffany

We find Marshall and the agent who annoys me to death waiting impatiently for the service elevator to arrive. But It's stuck on the sixth floor. They soon realize something is wrong, and they run back to the passenger elevator in the lobby. "Get out of the way!" Marshall shouted

Meanwhile

We find Marceline hastily searches through the pockets of the dead agents. "I thought you didn't like me." Finn said "If Petrikov wants you dead, you might be okay." she responded as she finds the key and starts unlocking Finn's handcuffs. "So you dropped by to apologize?" "Lincoln wants to see you." she said as the cuffs came off. "Come on!" she pulls him to his feet, and they run toward the passenger elevators. The doors slide open and reveals that Marshall and that horrible agent are inside! Marceline then pulls Finn toward an adjacent corridor while Marshall and the agent no one cares about charge out of the elevator shooting at them. They chase after them, until they almost trip over Bonnie's dead body. The heartless agent keeps going, but Marshall who was stunned and bereaved kneels down and strokes her face. "Oh, baby."

Finn and Marceline approach the end of the corridor to a balcony which overlooks the lobby, far below. The glass dome stretches away at an incline, seemingly out of reach. "Now what?" Finn asked "Jump!" Without missing a step both Marceline and Finn jump on to the balustrade and leap into the void. They grab on to metal girders which form the matrix for the glass panes of the dome.

The agent holding a gun arrives at the balcony and takes aim, but he decides not to shoot. Marshall soon walks up a moment later in a rage and gets ready to fire. Just as he pulls the trigger the agent who didn't fire slams his arm down. The gun discharges into the floor. "No! You're crack the fucking dome! Are you trying to kill us?! The dome will crack!" however Marshall was too furious to hear the voice of reason and hits the agent who tried to stop him and tries to shoot again. But the agent who I don't like at all struggles fiercely with his larger boss. Soon enough Marshall comes to his senses and stops fighting. Looking over the banister, he sees that Finn and Marceline are climbing down the dome to the lobby. "Move!" Marshall said as they dash back down the corridor.

Silhouetted against the vast dome like flies on a window, Finn and Marceline swing and slide toward the lobby. On the way, they pass a window washer in a spacesuit on the outside of the dome. "By the way ever heard of a company named Rekall?" "I used to model for 'em, why?" "Just wondering." they soon both got into position and drop down into the lobby. Finn and Marceline then jumped on to the lobby cat walk and then run to an exit that leads to the Hub.

Meanwhile **(again)**

Marshall and the guy with him charged out of the elevator, run by the registration desk, and chased Finn and Marceline across the lobby shooting at them. The two people being chased soon sprint down the ramp. The two refugees run into the street and look for a cab and out of nowhere, a taxi streaks up beside them. The door wings up and reveals to be none other than Gummy. "Taxi! Marceline! Marceline!" They both then dived inside. "Need a ride?" "The Last Resort! Quick!" Marceline said quickly.

Gummy's cab soon scoots into traffic "You guys are going in circles." Marshall and the other guy run into the hub see the cab and shoot at it! The rear window of the taxi shattered! "Jesus!" "Come on!" Marshall said as he and the guy who never seems to amazing jump into their car and take off in pursuit hitting a pedestrian. Gummy's cab speeds into a tunnel. "Ya'll in trouble!" "Shut up and drive!" "Whatcha doin' to me, man?! I got six kids to feed!"

Marshall and his not so important companion chase after Marceline and Finn. "Faster! Faster!" Marshall ordered as he knocks out his window and fires at them. They shoot back through the empty rear window frame. Marceline shoots the gun out of Marshall's hand. "Not bad, for a hooker." Finn said "I'm not a hooker! That's my cover." Marceline responded. Gummy's taxi jets out of the tunnel into the mining hub and swerves around a mole. Marshall's car zooms after them. He leans out the window again, only this time he has a much bigger gun. Gummy makes a wide turn and fishtails into the Venusville (Sector G) tube. While the agent makes a tighter turn and gains some ground. Marshall blasts away with his Big Gun as his car enters the tunnel.

Gummy's front windshield shatters as his taxi swerves out of control. His cab careens out of the tunnel weaves through the crowded area, and crashes into a psychic parlor. Gummy's cab then plows through the psychic parlor and a strip joint, finally coming to a stop in a courtyard. Out in the street, Marshall's car screeched to a halt. He and the guy who shall not be named run out and wade through the wreckage. Finn, Marceline and Gummy scramble out of the cab and start running down a narrow alley. "Aw, Christ! Now they're after me!"

The group of three soon turn out of the alley on to a street but the two people working for P follows them a short distance back. Before they can shoot, Marceline, Finn and Gummy round the corner into the dead-end alley that leads to the Last Resort. The Bartender holds open the door and the three dash inside. Marceline leads the two boy following her through the crowd to the back of the brothel. "Tiffany!" with rehearsed precision, Tiffany opens a concealed panel in the rear wall. Soon Marceline, Finn and Gummy charge through the secret doorway. However Finn stops for just a moment, and faces Tiffany. "Thank you Tiffany." Immediately, Tiffany and the Bartender close the panel, move the table into place, sit down, and manage to act nonchalant just as Marshall and the guy with glasses charge inside, guns drawn.

"Spread out." The room falls quiet as Marshall and the agent who is not important wade into the club and look around. Soldiers soon arrived and they stood by the door. Marshall comes across LSP who's descending the stairs. "What to have some fun?" "Where are they?" "What are you talking about. I don't know." BANG! Marshall shoots LSP in the back. **(NOOOOOOOOOOOO! He killed her you monster)** Then he points his gun at Wildberry Princess and holds it on her. "Maybe you know." Before she can respond, Tiffany comes from behind Marshall and kicks the gun away. While the agent who I didn't name pivots to shoot Tiffany, when Wildberry Princess reaches up with a Bowie knife and guts the agent like a fish.

"Kill 'em!" Marshall runs from the stairs to the front of the Last Resort through the crowd and kicking and hitting two miners on his way to the window. He reaches the window and jumps through and escapes. While he escaped ten soldiers rush up just as Richter tumbles into the street. They cover his retreat with a rain of bullets. Marshall dashes for cover behind a car as the soldiers exchange fire with rebels who snipe at them from inside the Last Resort. "Marshall! Call from Petrikov." Ash calls Marshall to come to the car and take a call on the videophone. "This is Marshall sir...I've got them pinned down." "Stop fighting and get out." "They've got Finn! They're protecting him!" "Perfect! Get out of Sector G. Now. Don't think. Do it." "Yes, sir." Petrikov then hangs up.

Richter just shakes his head. "Pull them out." Marshall ordered "O.K., everybody pull out!" Ash shouted to the soldiers.

**Author's Note: I just can't believe it LSP is dead. Lets all have a moment of silence for her...Okay so what will happen next find out next time.**


	13. Open Your Mind To Me

**Author's Note: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE I'm not going on vacation...Wait that not good news at all. Yeah apparently a relative got severely hurt and my parents left me to watch her while they take my sisters on vacation. Why would they do that? But in a way this is good thing because now I'll be able to write my stories. I will now answer reviews.**

**Wassupp13: (Look at LSP's dead body and get down on my knees) YOU WILL BE AVENGED!**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 13: Open Your Mind To Me

We find Finn, Marceline and Gummy arriving at the hub and head toward a tunnel on the far side of the plaza. A fire door comes down and they rush to the next tunnel. But they were too late. Now they really pour it on, and crouch, roll, and dive under the last door before the whole hub is sealed off.

Meanwhile

We find the soldiers finish backing into tunnels that lead to town as Marshall and his group back out last. Soon enough all of Venusville is sealed off. The streets are empty and quiet. The rebels from the Last Resort cautiously come out of hiding and mill about the eerily deserted area. Slowly and gradually others join them. The fortune teller and her little girl stand in front of the giant fans. Suddenly a mechanical shudder startles everyone, and the ambient noise level of the area grows markedly quieter. The breeze of the fans stops blowing the fortune teller's hair. The fan blades slow down, condensing from a blur of motion into hard metal. Until they come to a stop. Silence. Dread.

Meanwhile **(again)**

A circle of light slides illuminating mummified corpses that lie in niches in a tunnel wall. As Marceline leads Finn and Gummy through a labyrinth of narrow corridors honeycombed with open tombs. Gummy lingers behind examining the dried bodies. "The first settlers are buried here. They worked themselves to death, but Petrikov ended up with all the money. He built cheap domes and watched their kids turn into freaks." Marceline explained "I saw them." Finn responded "And if you wanna breathe, you gotta buy his air." Gummy said "But maybe you can change all that." Marceline said to Finn "I think my grandma might be here." Gummy said as he stops to inspect a mummy, while Marceline and Finn proceed alone into the next chamber.

"What can I do?" Finn asked "Lincoln's gonna make you remember a few things you knew when you were Pen." "Like what?" "All sorts of things." she said "You might even remember you loved me." she said off-handed "I don't need Lincoln for that." That caused Marceline to glance back at Finn dubiously "Oh, since when?" Finn then pulls Marceline to him and stares into her eyes. "Marceline, I've been dreaming about you every night till I couldn't go on with my life." He then kisses her passionately. Then Marceline returns the kiss and they keep kissing for a while. But behind them some of the corpses started to move! Slowly they slide out of their niches and converge on Finn and Marceline who are oblivious to their danger. The zombies get closer and closer. Finn and Marceline finally opens their eyes and see the zombies!

"Freeze" said a mutant lieutenant and another rebel walk out through a bank of niches which is actually a concealed door. "Come on Marceline. Lincoln's waiting." The zombies pulls of their masks, revealing normal rebel fighters with rifles slung behind them. At this point Gummy blithely rounds the corner and catches up. "Well I didn't find grandma, but...Oh, shit!" The rebels pointed their rifles at Gummy who freezes. "Who's this?" "He helped us get away." "Don't worry. I'm on your side." he said nervously as he grabs his right arm and twists it off! Underneath his prosthetic limb is a deformed nub with a few vestigial fingers. The mutant lieutenant and the others look with sympathy at Gummy's handicap. Gummy then stretches out his arm, and an additional forearm unhinged like a Pterodactyl wing.

Even the mutant Lieutenant is grossed out and convinced. "All right. Let's go." The Lieutenant leads them through a narrow tunnel. A large force of armed rebels has assembled in platoons. The mood is very dark. They all stare at Finn. The Lieutenant escorts them across the room to a table where the commanding officer and several other officers are gathered around a videophone. The Commanding Officer Grob God Glob Grod a roughly humanoid shaped being was communicating with Tiffany at the Last Resort.

"Have you tried ramming down the door?" Glob asked "You wait here." the lieutenant said to Gummy "Follow me." he said to Finn and Marceline. "It won't do any good. Petrikov depressurized the tunnels." Tiffany explained as he tries his best to keep breathing however he's having difficulty as do the customers, staff, and children in the background. "Then drill through to Section M." Gob said "We can't. We're running out of air. We need help." the four-headed being then sees that Finn and Marceline are being led over to the being. "Okay, sit tight. Marceline just got here with Finn." Grob said "I hope he was worth it." Tiffany said as he gasps for air. "So do I." Grod said as they exchange a solemn look, then the four-headed being ends the call.

The four-headed looks at Marceline and manages a faint smile. "Glad you made it." Grob said "You don't look so glad." Marceline responded. The commanding officer then gets up from it desk. "Petrikov sealed up Venusville. He shut off all the air." Glob said. Finn and Marceline were appalled. "You must know something pretty damn important, Finn. He wants you." Gob said as Finn and Marceline look at each other, mortified. "If we don't hand you over, everybody in the sector'll be dead by morning." Grod said "We don't have much choice then, do we?" Finn said "We can't turn him in." Marceline told the commander "That's up to Lincoln." the four-headed being then turns to Finn "Come with us, Finn." All four heads said at the same time. The commander then leads Finn through a fortified door, and the lieutenant immediately closes it behind them.

Finn and the commander walk into a dark chamber outfitted as an office with a desk and chairs. "Sit down." Glob said "Where's Lincoln?" Finn asked "On his way." Grod responded "You heard the rumors about the Pyramid Mine?" Grob asked "Yeah." "Petrikov found something weird inside, and it's got him scared shitless." Gob explained "What, aliens?" Finn said jokingly "You tell us." Gob said "I don't know." "Yes, you do. That's why we brought you here." Grob said "Petrikov's big secret is buried in that black hole you call a brain. And Lincoln's gonna dig it out." Glob said "You're Lincoln, right? "Wrong." the four heads responded at the same time as they let go of chair. "Lincoln's a human. So don't be surprised when you see him." Grod said as the four-headed commander left the room.

A door at the other side of the room opens and reveals to be Abraham Lincoln. He wears a full tan-brown suit with a dark red bow tie he then walks towards Finn "What do you want, Mr. Shada?" the former president asked "Same as you. To remember." Finn responded "But why? "To be myself again." "You are what you do." He said as he stares at Finn, making sure he understands. "A man is defined by his actions, not his memories. Now take my hands." he said as he holds out his hands. Finn reluctantly holds them. The 1000 year old human closes his eyes and falls into a trance. Finn can't help looking at him. His gaze is caught and held. "Now open you mind to me. Please. Open your mind...Open your mind...Open your mind...Open your mind."

Inside Finn's head gliding between avenues of square metal towers **(From here on, the sequence is a seamless P.O.V. journey through Finn's mental landscape.)** Footsteps and conversations echo in the distance. Looking down and see people walking far below on a flimsy bridge that runs between the towers, over a dark, bottomless abyss. At the side of the tower, under the tower, which hangs suspended over a glacier. The tower has no bottom casing. Inside, we see an orderly pattern of large metal rods. We hear vague conversation. "But once it starts, that's it. We can't contain it." A scientist said. "The chain reaction could spread to all the turbinium in the crust." The other scientist said.

Whooshing over and up to the bridge Petrikov, Marshall, and two scientists are walking toward a tower. "I say we throw the switch and see what happens." Marshall said "Don't be an idiot." Simon responded "We're talking meltdown here." Scientist number 2 said. Following the group through a peeled-back section of the tower casing into the interior are the metal rods which we saw from below. Up close they are gigantic, like a forest of shiny Sequoia. "A Meltdown on a planetary scale." said scientist number 1 "Don't you think whoever built this thing thought of that?" Marshall said "Who knows what the hell they thought. They weren't human." We veers away from the group on its own exploration of the structure. The voices become increasingly vague. "Maybe it's a trap. Maybe they want meltdown." said scientist number 1 "We're not sure this piece o' junk will even work. What is it, a million, half a million?" Petrikov asked "About a half a million." said scientist number 2 "Half a million years old." Petrikov corrected himself

We tilt away from the group and looks toward the top of the tower, which rises seemingly forever. We soar up, up, up the side of the tower to a ledge at the very top. It then swoops over the ledge into five identical pillbox structures are arranged in a circle like some alien Stonehenge. It then approaches a round stone altar in the center of the room. "Closer..." the real king of Mars said as it keeps moving closer, hovering directly above the altar which has been sculpted with the imprint of a hand "Closer..." goes toward the round center of the altar, as is drawn into it. The image starts to vibrate. Then the circle of the altar dissolves into-

A rapid pull back from the iris of Finn's eye. He snaps awake and sees a mining mole drilling through a stone wall into Lincoln's chamber! Abraham sits motionless, still in a trance. Finn shakes Lincoln's shoulders. "Wake up! Snap out of it!" Lincoln then wakes from his trance and sees the advancing mole. "Shit!" "C'mon!" Finn shouted The mining hole crashes through the wall. Finn pulls Lincoln toward the concealed door then swings the door open, and they run out.

"They found us! Everybody out!" Lincoln shouted "Marceline!" Finn shouted. Moles are drilling through the stone walls Entrances for more soldiers. Freedom fighters retreat in all directions. Finn grabs Marceline. The mole backs up to let soldiers into the situation room. "Lincoln! Get out! lieutenant shouted "There's an airlock." Lincoln runs after them into the tunnel as the lieutenant covers the retreat. Finn and Marceline follow. "Come on Gummy! Let's go!" Gummy then runs after them into the tunnel. But sadly the lieutenant is killed.

The group arrives at an air lock. It looks like they might actually get away. They run inside and Finn closes the door. "Put these on. We're going outside." Lincoln said. As Finn starts to put on a spacesuit, but he stopped when he hears gunshots next to him, inside the airlock. He sees Abraham's body jerking to the staccato report of gunfire. The person who shoot him was Gummy, he was in full control of his rifle. Finn then lunges for Gummy, but before he can grab him, Gummy takes Marceline hostage, with his gun pointed at her head. "Freeze!" Finn and Marceline can hardly believe their eyes.

Gummy then breaks into a wide smile. "Congratulations, Finn. You led us right to him." That made Finn and Marceline devastated. After a moment, Finn kneels down to examine Abraham Lincoln's lifeless form. "How could you do this? You're a mutant." Marceline said "Hey, I got four kids to feed." "What happened to number five?" Finn asked. That made Gummy grin "Ah, shit. You got me. I ain't even married." he revealed "Now put your fucking hands in the air!" he said fiercely. As Finn complies with the order, Gummy edges over and vigorously kicks open the bolt on the airlock door. He's not the geek he seemed to be.

Suddenly Marshall and soldiers are approaching in the tunnel and enter the airlock. Lincoln, barely alive, gags out a word. "Finn...Finn." Finn then leans close as Marshall and solders comes to a stop. "Forget it, bro. His fortune telling days are over." Lincoln grabs Finn's collar and pulls him nearer. "Start the reactor...Free Mars." A burst of gunfire finishes off Lincoln.** (Noooooo not again)** Finn then spins around angrily and finds a rifle pointed directly in his face. Marshall stands at the airlock door, holding the gun. He wants to pull the trigger real bad. "Mr. Petrikov would like to talk to you."

**Author's Note: Why do all the best characters have to die? What will happen next find out next time.**


	14. Screw You, Gummy

**Author's Note: Why do I do the things I do? Well I recently posted the next chapter in my one-shot series and it turned out to be a song-fic then a one-shot. Now I wanna make one thing perfectly clear, I just posted that song-fic because I thought it would fit with the couple. But after that I decided I'm just gonna stick with making one-shots while I leave the song-fics to Batman's Favorite Daughter. Time to answer reviews.**

**Wassupp13: That is a good reason.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 14: Screw you, Gummy!

We find ourselves in Petrikov's office looking at a picture. "So this is the great man." a hand pulls back the sheet, revealing Abraham Lincoln's dead body on a conference table. Petrikov grimaces as he looks at the human. "No wonder he kept out of sight." **(That was un-called for)** Marshall, Gummy, and several security police stand guard over Finn and Marceline, who are securely shackled. Outside the windows, the city lights twinkle under a threatening violet sky. Various scenes of suffocation in Venusville play on a bank of tv monitors.

Petrikov turns away and recovers his ebullient mood as he comes over to Finn and claps him on the shoulder. "Well, my boy, you're a hero." "Fuck you." "Don't be modest. Lincoln's dead, the Resistance has been completely wiped out, and you were the key to the whole thing." that made Marceline's face harden. "He's lying." Finn said to her "You two-faced-bastard." She said spitting at Finn. Petrikov pulls out his handkerchief and daubs away the saliva then he turned to Marceline. "You can't blame him, angel. He's innocent. That's the beauty of it." Simon said as he enjoys Marceline's and Finn's confusion. "You see, Finn, none of my people could get close to Lincoln. The fucking mutants could always sniff us out. So Pen and I sat down and invented you: the perfect mole."

"Your lying. Pen turned against you." Finn said "That's what we wanted you to think. The fact is, Pen volunteered to become Finn Shada. It was the only way to fool the psychics." "Get your story straight." he said pointing to Marshall "This idiot's been trying to kill me since I went to Rekall. You don't kill somebody you're trying to plant." "He wasn't in on it. You set him off by going to Rekall." Simon explained "So why am I still alive?" "We gave you lots of help. Benny here." "My pleasure, man." Gummy holds up his artificial limbs and reveals a blinking homing device. "The guy with the suitcase, the mask, the money, the message from Pen. All of that was set up by us." "Sorry. Too perfect." "Perfect, my ass! You pop your memory cap before we can activate you. Then Richter goes hod wild, screwing up everything I spent a year planning. Frankly, I'm amazed it worked." Finn shakes his head as if he was impressed. "Well, Petrikov, I have to hand it to you. This is the best mindfuck yet." "Don't take my word for it, Finn. Someone you trust wants to talk to you." "Who is it this time my mother?"

Simon then turns on the holovision and Pen appears on the screen in the same clothes and setting as in the previous disk message. "Howdy, Finn. If you're listening to this, that means Lincoln's dead and you led us to him. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Heh Sorry for all the shit I put you through. But hey, what are friends for? Finn's last wall of resistance crumbles. "I'd like to wish you happiness and long life old buddy, but unfortunately that's not gonna happen. You see, that's my body you've got there, and, well I want it back." Finn was only chilled. "Sorry to be an Indian giver, but I was here first. So, adios, amigo, and thanks for not getting yourself killed." Petrikov steps into frame behind Pen and lays a hand on his shoulder. Together they smile and wave good-bye to Finn. "Maybe we'll meet in our dreams. You never know." The video disc message ends. Petrikov beams so proud of himself while Finn was shocked as he looks at Marceline.

Finn and Marceline are brought into the implant lab and strapped into chairs that makes Rekall seem amateurish. Petrikov and Marshall watch with glee as a doctor and six assistants prepare for the re-programming operation. Marceline already has an IV drip in the back of her hand. Finn bucks and struggles as a technician inserts the needle in his hand. "Ready to go, sir." the doctor responded "Relax, Finn. You'll like being Pen." Simon told him "The guy's a fucking asshole." Finn said "Not true, he's one of my best friends. He's got a big house and a Mercedes. And you like Marceline, right?" he then leans closer to Finn "Well, you'll get to fuck her every night. That's right. She's gonna be Pen's babe." "I'll kill him first." Marceline shouted "Unh-un, princess. We're having you fixed. You'll be respectful and compliant and appreciative, just the way a woman should be." Marceline spits at Petrikov. "Bastard!" Finn struggles angrily against his shackles. A call comes in on the videophone. "Get me Mr. Petrikov." "Mr. Petrikov, for you." Simon turns impatiently to the videophone screen, where a nervous technician stands at the ait pumping station in front of a wall of dials and gauges. "What is it?" "Sir, the oxygen level is bottoming out in Sector G. What do you want me to do about it?" "Don't do anything." "They can't last an hour, sir." Simon then presses a button on the videophone and switches to three quick views of people suffocating in Venusville.

He switches back to the phone call. "Fuck 'em. It'll be a lesson to the others." he said as he hangs up. "Come on, Petrikov! You got what you want. Give these people air!" Finn begged him "My friend, five minutes from now, you won't give a shit about the people." he told him "Fire it up, Doc." The Doctor turns on the machine, which starts to whine. Simon then heads for the door and signals to Marshall. "Excuse me, Doctor, you mean he's not going to remember any of this?" "Not a thing." "I see." Marshall thinks for a moment then WHAM! He slugs Finn square in the face. Simon turns around at the door and sees the two men staring hatefully at each other. "Finn, I'm having a little party tonight. Why don't you and Marceline drop by, say around nine-ish." he told Finn "You'll remind him, Doc?" Pre-occupies with his work, the Doctor answers absently. "Sure." "See you at the party." Marshall said as he left the lab with Simon mightily amused.

The whining noise now becomes truly terrifying. Finn and Marceline concentrate to fight the effects of the re-programming. "Keep still. Fighting just makes it hurt." Finn bucks against the helmet and four sets of metal brackets which bind his arms and legs. "If you don't keep still, you'll end up psychotic." the doctor told him but Finn thrashes about in his chair. The screws holding the chair together start to loosen. In adrenaline overdrive, Finn then rips the right armrest from the chair. It hangs from his forearm like an unwieldy splint. The doctor then rushes over but Finn swings the armrest and drives a long exposed bolt through the doctor's throat. Assistant 1 grabs Finn's forearm. Finn then curls him into a one-armed hug and snaps his neck. Then he lifts the helmet from his head.

Assistant 2, behind him, grabs his wrist, however Finn grips #2's hair and pulls him forward, over his shoulder. #2's head lands between Finn's knees and he cracks his skull like a walnut. Finn then reaches over and releases the bracket over his left wrist. But Assistants 3-5 converge on him, holding down his arms. Finn sees that Marceline is still fighting her brainwashing. "Hold on!" Assistant 6 charges with a long metal pole but Finn pulls #5 in front of him, like a shield. #5 is then skewered. Finn flings #5 aside, reaches down, unshackled one ankle, and immediately kicks #3 in the balls. He stands up with only one leg still shackled. #6 and #4 bait Finn like a bear, using the pole and a fireax, but Finn grabs the bole from #6 and uses it to block the ax. He then bends to unfasten the last ankle bracket. The fireax comes arching down at him and he leaps clear just as the fireax lodges in the chair. Now free and unhandicapped, Finn faces #6. He sidesteps a thrust, grabs the pole, and thrusts it into #6's head. It goes in one temple and out the other.

Immediately, Finn pulls off Marceline's helmet. While Finn did that the assistant with the ax activates an alarm and makes a run for the door. Finn swings the pole, tripping 4 so that he lands directly on his nose. As the alarms scream, Finn runs to Marceline and begins releasing her from her many shackles. "Are you all right? Are you still you?" Finn asked "I'm not sure dear? What do you think?" Finn is aghast by this then Marceline kisses him. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Relieved, Finn flips the last buckle and Marceline steps out of her chair, Finn then grabs the ax and they run.

Alarms blare as Finn and Marceline run through the hallway for the elevators. Finn goes to the right as Marceline goes to the left. Finn throws the axe to Marceline before the elevator doors open, two soldiers are inside and start to exit. But Finn hits the first soldier on the right, knocking him down and out. While Marceline axes the second soldier on the left in the stomach and he goes down. Then run into the elevator after taking the guns from the dead soldiers. As the doors close they are each taking a flashlight off the back wall of the elevator. "The lamps!"

Meanwhile

Petrikov stands in front of a wall of glass and stares out at the city and landscape, bathed in dark purple light. The horizon is pink, signaling the approach of dawn. Suddenly the alarms wail in the background, muffled but insistent. "Well, sir?" Simon thinks for a moment, then answers flatly without turning around. "Kill him." "It's about goddamn time." he said to himself as he dashes out. Simon looks at his pet goldfish swimming harmlessly in its bowl. He peevishly sweeps the bowl off its stand and it falls to the floor and smashes to bits. The goldfish flounders desperately, unable to breathe.

Meanwhile **(again)**

The elevator doors open and Finn and Marceline holding flashlights, run out in opposite directions. "Where are you going?!" Marceline asked "The reactor." Finn shouted. "What reactor?!" "The one in the mine!" "People are dying, Finn! Stop! We've got to get air!" Finn snaps her to him and grips her shoulders. "The reactor makes air!" he said soon enough he calmer and continues "That's Petrikov's secret!" Finn let's go of Marceline. "Now come on." They start running as the passage is strewn with tools, drill hammers, and other equipment which lie on the ground, as if abandoned in a panic. Marceline is still perplexed. "Where's this reactor come from?" "Aliens built it." "Aliens?!" "You sure about this?" "It's just up ahead." Finn's flashlight reveals that the tunnel abruptly comes to a dead-end just up ahead. He is dumbfounded. VROARRR! Finn and Marceline are bathed in the bright light of a Mole, which rumbles past the intersecting tunnel, blocking any possibility of escape. Its 7-foot/diameter central drill spins at full speed as Finn and Marceline back away, firing at it.

Gummy gleefully directs the mole form a cabin at the rear. He steers with the aid of several video monitors. One of them shows Finn and Marceline fleeing, just ahead of the tip of the drill. Finn and Marceline run out of ammunition and Finn throws his gun aside. He then sees a drill hammer lying on the ground and grabs it. "Finn! Hey, Finn! Remember me? Gummy! Gummy's the name. I'm gonna git you sucker! You ain't goin' nowhere." Gummy said as he guns the central drill in the tunnel. Both Finn and Marceline hear Gummy's amplified voice from inside the mole. "Go ahead, hurt me! Give me your best shot. Give it to me! I can take it, fuck! Shit! Fuck! Goddamn it!" Finn attacks the mole with the drill but in the process Finn's arms and shoulders are lacerated on both sides by the drills. In a final daring thrust, Finn drives the drill hammer into a cable and black hydraulic fluid gushes all over Finn, and the central drill grinds to a halt.

The tip of the central drill chews into the stone wall as Marceline is trapped in a tiny recess to the right. Finn is penned into a slightly larger cul-de-sac to the left. "Hey Finn! You gonna bite the big one! Eat me! Eat me! Hey, Marceline, how does it feel? I'm comin' baby, I'm coming for you!" Gummy throws a fit inside the Mole and jams it into reverse. "What the fuck?! Goddamn sonovabitchin' piece of Martian junk. I'll back up! I'll back up! I'll crush you! Finn, I'm gonna squash you!" Marceline checks out the hole in the wall made my the mole. As the Mole backs up, Finn slips under the retracting side drill, squeezes between the mole and the side wall of the tunnel, and sidled his way to the back of the machine. Gummy shifts into drive and checks his monitors. There's Melina. Where's Finn? "Finn! Where are you? Where the fuck are you?" Finn arrives at the back of the Mole, jumps onto a running board at the side of the cabin, and starts drilling.

"Gummy! Screw you!" Inside the Mole, Gummy is disturbed by a curious high-pitched whine that cuts through the roaring and grinding. The drill penetrates the door of the cabin and bores into Gummy's chest. The spinning tip of the drill emerges from his back then he pulls the drill back out and drops it.

**Author's Note: Abraham Lincoln's assassin has been killed now the only person left to avenge is LSP. Also I'm posting this at midnight.**


	15. See You At The Party Marshall

**Author's Note: Well I got bitten by Naomi at the shelter I work at. So I guess that makes me part of the shelter now because nobody's welcome until she bites you. Now I'll just answer reviews.**

**hydraex2: Yes I do live in Florida.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 15: See You At The Party Marshall

"Finn! Get over here!" Finn runs over and joins Marceline at the wall and she points into the cone. "There's an opening." an open hole is in the stone wall. Finn looks through it and a dimly lighted object is visible in the distance. "I knew it!" Finn climbs through the hole, followed by Marceline. Finn moves through the hole and continues down a tunnel which quickly widens, affording a panoramic view of a great wonder. The alien reactor glimpsed in Finn's mind probe! Hundreds of geometric columns hand suspended in a graceful draping pattern, like metal stalactites in a vast mechanical cavern built by giants. The titanic construction is organized into four groupings which radiate from a central core.

Finn stares with wonder and awe as Marceline appears next to him, even more impressed. They look up at the alien reactor. The columns extend seemingly forever into the dark recesses of the hollowed-out mountain. "This whole things is all one big reactor made out of turbinium." Finn said as he and Marceline are standing at the edge of a steep cliff next to the footings of a flimsy bridge of human design. The bridge stretches from the cave wall, over an abyss, to the core of the reactor. "Petrikov knows it makes air. But the bastard won't turn it on." "Of course not. If Mars had an atmosphere, he's lose control."

Finn starts climbing the footings toward the bridge with Marceline following him up the girders. "Ya see down there? It's a glacier." Finn said as they are precariously balanced over a seemingly bottomless abyss. "The whole core of Mars is ice. The reactor melts it and releases oxygen." Finn explained as he pulls himself onto the bridge. "Come on!" he said reaching down "Enough for everybody to breathe?" Marceline asked "Sure." he said as he lifts her up.

Standing on the walkway, they look up at the gargantuan reactor which looms ahead of them like Valhalla at the end of the Asgaard Bridge. "If we turn it on in time." he said as they started walking toward the reactor.

Meanwhile

Back at Venusville, we find it lined with suffocating people who have gathered to face the end together. The fortune teller and her daughter wait with the others. While Tiffany, the bartender, Wildberry Princess and others lie prostrate on the floor and on beds, gasping for breath.

Meanwhile **(again)**

A goldfish flounders on the floor, among the broken glass, unable to breathe. **(Yeah I don't think this really had any point)**

Meanwhile **(a third time)**

We find Marshall Lee giving a get ready signal to thirty soldiers who lie in wait to ambush Finn and Marceline as soon as they come inside. "Come on. Let's go." he said as the soldiers spread out among the huge metal sequoias that extend down through the floor like pegs through a pegboard.

Meanwhile **(This is getting exhausting)**

We find Finn and Marceline approaching the opening in the tower as seen in Finn's mind probe. But before they could get inside Finn signals Marceline to stay back. He then steps forward.

Meanwhile **(Okay this is the last one)**

Marshall's people stare at the opening, waiting for Finn to enter. Soon enough Finn steps into view and Marshall's soldiers reveal themselves. Then Marshall and his men open fire and Finn collapses. They step forward in a tightening circle, emptying thousands of rounds into his body. He reacts to the shots and goes down on his knees, but he's not dead. He stands up and laughs at the soldiers and starts to walk away. "Son of a bitch! He's got a hologram. Spread out!" Marshall said as Finn walks into one of the columns and disappears. The real Finn appears and mows down a lot of the soldiers with gunfire. Marceline then runs in to join Finn shooting at soldiers. Then they split up, with Finn running one way, Marceline the other.

Finn kills two soldiers as he runs into the columns. Then Finn and his hologram appear at either side of a column. Finn moves along among the columns and runs into three soldiers and starts laughing. "You think this is the real Finn? Well it is." Finn then shoots them down and runs off. Marceline and Finn come together at one of the columns, cross each other and then go their separate ways with her having the hologram watch. Marceline runs to another column, peeks around, gets shot at, then goes to the other side of the column.

A soldier here and a soldier there see her walking and they both open fire. The bullets pass through Marceline, and they shoot each other. Then Finn and Marceline meet up and she throws the hologram watch back to him. Finn then takes the hologram watch and runs up the middle of a row of columns. Marshall runs across in front of him and fires and misses. Two soldiers pop out behind him and Marceline kills them. Finn then continues after Marshall.

Marshall sprints onto an open freight elevator at the far end of the area and the elevator starts to rise. Finn then jumps onto the elevator and drags Marshall to the floor. While Marceline runs over too late and watches the elevator ascend at incredible speed with Finn hanging below. Both Marshall and Finn wrestle savagely on the floor, trying to force each other over the side. But Finn summons all his strength and throws Marshall and himself back. The elevator emerges in a narrow space between two concentric curved walls and the adversaries exchange blows. Marshall then knocks Finn down, and rushes at him. However Finn flips Marshall over the side! But Marshall grabs Finn's wrists and drags Finn with him.

Finn's foot catches a crater in the floor and halts their mutual slide to death. He hangs over the side, bend at the waist, supporting Marshall who dangles from his wrists. Finn struggles to pull himself back inside, but Marshall bounces up and down, pulling Finn further out. "You're goin' with me!" The elevator rapidly approaches a guillotine-hole cut in the metal platform. Marshall pulls at Finn and he slips. The metal edges are about to cut him in half and he pulls back. The metal edges sweep by. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Marshall shouted as the elevator comes to the metal edge. CHUNGGG! Finn lies on the floor, intact. Still gripping Marshall's severed hands as Marshall falls to his death "See you at the party Marshall." Finn said as he throws Marshall's hands away then walks to the other side of the elevator and rides up amid the columns.

**Author's Note: Well we can all move on now that LSP's killer is dead. Will Finn save all of Mars? Will he fail miserably? Find out on the final chapter of this story.**


	16. What If This Is A Dream?

**Author's Note: Well this is it the final chapter of this story. You know usually when I get to a final chapter of a story I basically write a long speech. Well for this one I don't really have anything to say except thanks for reading. Now I'll answer reviews.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Ok and now for the conclusion to Total Recall.**

Chapter 16: What If This Is A Dream?

We find Finn walking out of the elevator onto a platform and finds himself in the control room from Lincoln's mind probe. The elevator closes behind him and descends as Finn walks toward the round altar in the center of the room. At the center of the altar is the emblem of an open hand. Finn reaches out for the mythic symbol. But a light hits him and he stops his hand and Finn looks up and sees Petrikov stepping into the light holding a gun. "Don't touch that! Get away! Get back!" Simon said as he signals Finn away from the altar and he backs off.

"What are you afraid of? Turn it on." Finn begged "Impossible. Once the reaction starts it'll spread to all the turbinium in the planet. Mars will go into global meltdown. That's why the aliens never turned it on." Simon explained "Do you expect me to believe you?" "Who gives a shit what you believe? In thirty seconds, you'll be dead. Then I'll blow this place up" Petrikov said as he shows Finn a detonator in his left hand and points with his gun to an explosive charge near the altar. "And be home in time for corn flakes." Finn then makes a sudden move toward the emblem. BANG! Petrikov shoots and hits the altar near Finn which caused him to freeze. "I didn't want it to end this way. I wanted Pen back. But nooo. You had to be Finn." "I am Finn." "You're nothing! You're nobody! You're a stupid dream. Well all dreams come to an end." Simon said as he takes aim.

He squeezes the trigger and you can hear the sound of gunshots! Petrikov is blown to the floor, hit in the shoulder and arm. He then drops his gun and the detonator. The shooter appears to be Marceline standing by the elevator. Petrikov reaches for the detonator but Finn runs to the explosive charge, grabs it, and throws it, while Marceline runs to Petrikov. But they were too late as Simon activates the detonator. The charge sails out of the control room and explodes near the surrounding metal wall and Marceline falls back from the blast of the bomb.

Finn, Marceline and Petrikov are all sucked toward the hole. Petrikov gets a grip on the altar. Marceline grabs at the edge of the platform but gets sucked toward the altar but gets sucked around the altar and grips a light stand that is wedged into the altar. Sucked through the air toward the hole, Finn desperately snatches a length of cable and his flight jerks to a stop. Anchored, Finn makes a Herculean effort to climb up the cable against the powerful wind. "DON'T DO IT! WE'LL ALL DIE! EVERYBODY WILL DIE!" Simon shouted but Finn pulls himself to the edge of the altar, grabs Petrikov's arm and yanks him off the altar. Caught by the suction, Petrikov goes flying toward the hole in the wall, where he disappears.

Petrikov rockets out of the hole in the side of the mountain and drops on the sandy slope. His breath is sucked from his lungs and he starts to decompress. While Finn summoned all his strength and reaches for the emblem. He fits his hand into the alien imprint and the sphere glows and descends into the altar. Finn can't hold on any longer and gets sucked out the hole. "FIINNNN!" Marceline shouted as she tried to hold on but to no avail as she gets sucked out the hole. The light streams out of the hole where the sphere descended. While they getting sucked out of the hole we find ourselves at the tower where dozens of gleaming turbinium columns drop from their sheathes.

Petrikov's splattered, handless body lies on the ice. Rods descend into the pegholes all around him. The rods glow red and ice melts around them. Chucks of ice and debris are sucked up in the vacuum. Petrikov's eyeballs rupture and his brain sprouts through his ears. The whole melting glacier glows red from the incandescence of the rods. Water boils around the rods, releasing a storm of steam. Marshall's body bobs on an ice floe. The room is now filled with a tornado of steam. The glacier is now a roiling lake-sized Jacuzzi where it glows blue. Steam erupts from the surface like an inverted waterfall.

Finn and Marceline drop to the side of the volcano. The air is drawn out of their lungs, and they gasp for breath. Steam builds up under enormous pressure and walls start to crack. BOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! The top of the mountain blows off under the enormous pressure of the steam.

Meanwhile

We find ourselves at the Hilton where the dome shatters and crashes down. The people collapse in the agony of instant depressurization.

Meanwhile **(again)**

Finn and Marceline are agonizing in depressurization when they are hit by a blast of steam and air from the exploding mountain. Geysers of steam sprout around them.

Meanwhile **(a third time)**

We find ourselves in Venusville where the dome shatters and crashes down. The people collapse in the agony of instant depressurization, including the fortune-teller and her daughter. Moments from death, our rebels hear the explosion, and feel the effects of depressurization.

Meanwhile **(Why does this keep happening)**

A mammoth geyser of steam and gas sprays out of the pinnacle of the Pyramid Mine like a white volcano. The spray then forms a white cloud directly over the mountain. Finn's and Marceline's eyes bulge they reach out for each other they find each other's hands and hold tight, preparing to die together. They then look up and see a vision of heaven. The sky is blue. The white cloud engulfs them they can breathe! They stand and walk toward the blue sky.

Meanwhile **(This is the last one)**

Gasping for breath, the rebels find air and they can breathe again! Everybody can breathe! The cloud expands in all directions. Blue sky drives out the red. Finn and Marceline stand on the side of the mountain and hold each other. They see the cloud spread over the city, and they behold what they have wrought while people stand and look through the shattered dome framework at the new blue sky. Finn and Marceline walk hand in hand up the slope, gazing in awe at the billowing clouds in the new blue sky. "Finn, I can't believe it. It's like a dream." After hearing her words, Finn's expression turns grim and confused. "What's wrong?" "I just has a terrible thought. What if this is a dream?" "Then kiss me quick before you wake up." Finn then takes her in his arms and they kiss.

The End

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the Adventure Time version of Total Recall. But now there's only one question that remains was this all just a dream? You decide. But before you leave I want to ask you guys one more question what movie would like me to do next?**


End file.
